Fate is Fate
by dedededede
Summary: Whatever things I must said to you before,I can't tell now. I want to cry and screaming. But Fate is Fate. Nothing's gonna change. -Kelanjutan dari WHEN YOU WILL GO AWAY- Ch6 Up!Lanjut dalam ke- SEMI HIATUS-an nya ato HIATUS bener auk dah...hahaha
1. Fate to Meet

**FATE IS FATE**

**

* * *

**

Halo, saya dechii. salam kenal OTL  
saya kurang berpengalaman dalam tulis menulis, jadi yang ringan-ringan aja dulu deh  
Oh iya sekali lagi diingatkan ini adalah kelanjutan dari WHEN YOU WILL GO AWAY yaitu cerita pertama saya, jadi yang belum baca, biar nyambung, leave this page and baca yang pertama dulu *sekalian promotor eh promosi*  
Content Boys Love, (mungkin) typo dan ada beberapa karakter non-naruto seperti shino dan karin. entah siapa mereka. 8D~  
Semboyan yang telah lama melanglang buana di dunia fanfic "DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!"  
Saya menerima apapun, mau ngeflame kek, silahkeun, tapi kalo ga dipeduliin ya ga apa ya? :P  
HAPPY READ READERS xD

* * *

**This all characters belongs to Masa-sih? Kishimo(l)to-sensei *dicubitin* AW!**

**Author : DeChii**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Rating : K (aman bagi tubuh dan jiwa)**

**Warning : Content Boys Love (soft banjet kayak kenjen ben~), (mungkin) typo dan ada beberapa karakter non-naruto seperti shino dan karin. entah siapa mereka. 8D~**

**

* * *

**

**~Fate to Meet~**

**It's hard, always dream about you in every dreams in my life**

**It's silly because I always thinking about someone whom never exist again**

**It's so lonely that my heart was freezing, but I've never realized about it**

**It's so ridiculous to know that I've written a letter and planning to sent it to you, laughed and told my magic words to myself "what do you think? He's gone! Already gone!" and crying alone without a sound**

**Am I so lonely?**

**

* * *

**

-KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL 5 TAHUN KEMUDIAN-

**Sasuke's POV**

Sinar matahari yang selalu menyilaukan dan tidak pernah berubah. Angin yang berhembus dengan lembut, pohon-pohon rindang yang selalu ada di taman, dan pohon itu. Sesaat langkahku terhenti di depan sebuah pohon, mendongak ke atas, dan memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum "hai, aku kembali". Aku berjalan ke dekat gerbang dan duduk sambil memperhatikan jalan dari gerbang menuju ke gerbang sekolah. Ku lihat ada beberapa guru yang masih tetap ada di sekolah ini dan ada beberapa yang sudah pensiun dan digantikan oleh guru-guru muda yang lebih bergairah dalam bidang pendidikan (hanya perkiraan). Hanya perasaan atau perkiraan sedaritadi banyak yang selalu memandangiku padahal aku bahkan hanya melihat pada jalan dan gerbang, yah mungkin sekilas melihat muka guru-guru itu, entahlah.

Banyak yang rela membuang waktunya hanya untuk menyapaku, "hai" katanya. Beberapa membuang waktunya dengan melihatku dan wajah mereka memerah, kemudian berbicara dengan teman di sebelahnya, "hei itu siapa?". Sesekali aku tertawa sendiri tapi kebnyakan risih juga sih. "Well it's time for me to show how good I am in this job, right Namikaze?" aku berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang celanaku. Aku berjalan dengan langkah tegap menuju ke dalam gedung Konoha High School. Ya, tempat semua kenangan ada di situ.

**End of Sasuke's POV**

Matahari yang panas dan menyilaukan mulai menghilangkan gairah siswa Konoha High School ini, ada yang jalannya sudah miring kanan-kiri, ada yang kipas-kipas sambil menjulurkan lidah, ada yang sudah telentang di tengah lapangan (narik perhatian aja! *author ditimpuk*) padahal masih pagi dan sebentar lagi ada upacara di aula.

"Hey, ikut upacara?", tanya anak laki-laki yang tak berpupil itu.

"Panas sekali! Bahkan berdiripun aku sudah tak sanggup lagi", jawab temannya sambil mengipas-ngipas mukanya sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Ah, ngg…itu..kalian…", perempuan bermata lavender indah tak berpupil itu terbata-bata.

"Ada apa nona Hinata?" tanya laki-laki yang tadi bertanya pada temannya.

"Ah, nggg..Kak Neji, ja-jangan panggil aku seperti itu di depan umum" jawabnya tersipu malu. "Kak Neji, Kak Kiba, ka..kalian, se..sebaiknya ikut upacara sa..saja..", mukanya memerah seperti cabai merah. Kiba melihat Hinata yang terengah-engah dan memerah, 'entah apa yang dilakukan si Hinata ini, kurang oksigen atau apa?' pikirnya heran sambil tertawa kecil tapi tetap saja heran "Aku tidak…."

"DUAK!" melayang sebuah tas dari tangan seorang perempuan muda berambut pink dan berkulit putih bersama dengan temannya berambut panjang keemasan. "Hei, pemalas! Sampai kapan kau mau terus-terusan bolos hanya karena kepanasan?" tegur perempuan berambut pink itu dengan nada marah, mata menyipit dan aura-aura yang tidak enak. Kepala Kiba miring ke kiri karena tas itu sukses "mencium" kepalanya. Kiba menengok dengan susah payah ke arah gadis yang mendaratkan tas itu ke kepalanya

"KARIN!", nadanya tinggi.

"Ha?", jawab Karin santai sambil terus memperlihatkan aura gelap memancar dari tubuhnya.

"Ba..baiklah, a-aku ikut upacara", jawab Kiba yang sukses ketakutan karena aura Karin.

"Shino, ayo kita pergi." Ajak Karin pada temannya itu, kemudian melirik ke Kiba dengan tatapan maut seorang Karin yang seolah-olah mengatakan Awas-Kau-Seperti-Itu-Lagi! Kiba sadar, Neji dan Hyuga terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah pasangan itu, kemudian mereka bertiga lari menyusul Shino dan Karin untuk bersama-sama pergi ke aula.

* * *

**-DeChii*FateToMeet*-**

* * *

"Upacara hari ini bertujuan untuk mengenalkan seorang guru baru di sekolah kita, di bidang Fisika, Kimia dan Matematika. Sasuke Uchiha-sensei, silahkan", kepala sekolah mempersilahkan Sasuke naik ke podium. Suasana aula menjadi hening, mungkin mereka berpikir "apakah guru ini akan sama seperti guru mereka yang satu lagi?" Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya, "Selamat pagi, nama saya Sasuke Uchiha, dan saya akan mengajar di sini di bidang Matematika, Fisika dan Kimia".

Dengan muka stoic nya dan ke-cool-annya, Sasuke sukses membuat anak-anak (laki-laki dan perempuan, kecuali 5 orang tadi di luar Shino, mungkin) di aula itu menjadi histeris, "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!". Sasuke tidak mau ambil pusing, dalam kehisteriaan murid-murid sekolah itu, Ia mengucapkan terima kasih dan langsung turun dari podium MASIH dengan ekspresi mukanya yang datar. Karena terlalu ribut, kepala sekolah membubarkan upacara itu tidak dengan 'hormat', ya maksudnya tidak dengan penutupan, langsung saja di buka pintu aulanya.

**Sasuke's POV**

Upacara telah berakhir dan sekarang jam pertama akan dimulai, yah aku sih masih mengajar di jam pelajaran ketiga nanti. "Ku dengar kau menyelesaikan pendidikan ilmu manajemen di Amerika, Sasuke?" tanya kepala sekolah yang sudah tua tapi masih kelihatan cantik itu kepadaku. Aku hanya mengangguk, mengiyakan. "Otakmu cemerlang, intuisimu hebat, ilmu manajemenmu pasti sangat luar biasa. Mengapa kau memilih untuk mengajar disini? Bukankah pihak universitas di Amerika pasti mau membiayaimu sampai S-3 nanti dan menjadi dosen di sana? Yah walaupun dengan title S-1pun kau pasti bisa mengajari yang lebih tua." Tanyanya penasaran. Aku hanya melihat ke arah pohon di belakang sekolah tanpa banyak ekspresi, aku hanya menjawab seadanya "tidak ada alasan khusus, Tsunade-sama".

**End of Sasuke's POV**

**Tsunade's POV**

Pemuda bermata onyx ini, tak pernah berubah dari dulu. Tidak banyak bicara, model rambutnya tidak berubah, apalagi warnanya. Tenyata tinggal di luar negeri tidak membuatnya terpengaruh. Bahkan mungkin dia menjadi lebih tertutup dan tidak banyak bicara setelah…hmmm beberapa bulan sebelum kelulusan mungkin tepatnya. Ekspresinya tetap datar tanpa terlihat satu kerutanpun dari dahinya yang akan menggambarkan bahwa dirinya sedang penasaran.

"Kami mempunyai 6 guru di sini, termasuk kau yang mengajar di bidang Fisika, Kimia dan Matematika. Masing-masing kami bagi ke bidangnya masing-masing. Kau kami tempatkan sebagai guru Fisika dan dengan sorang guru lagi yang bernama Iruka. Kakashi dan Kurenai di bidang Matematika dan dua orang guru kimia." Jelasku panjang lebar, yah walaupun aku tahu, dia tidak akan mendengarkan.

"Guru kimia juga sedang kesulitan, guru yang satu lagi sering sakit, Orochimaru jadi kesulitan." Aku melirik pada Sasuke, dan otak inipun berjalan, "Sasuke, maukah Kau…." Belum lagi aku meneruskan kata-kataku, sepertinya anak ini sudah mengerti.

"Ya, aku gantikan", jawabnya singkat.

"_Ckck benar-benar aneh pemuda onyx ini"_ pikirku sambil tersenyum, berjalan menyusuri lorong kelas lantai 2 bersama Sasuke.

**End of Tsunade's POV

* * *

**

**-DeChii*FateToMeet*-**

* * *

Di sinilah tempat para guru berkumpul, dimana lagi kalau bukan di ruang guru. Penuh dengan warna coklat karena banyak kursi dan meja tentunya dan penuh dengan warna putih karena cat dindingnya ya putih. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, dan terhenti pada sebuah meja yang sangat nge-jreng warnanya. Warna orange, kuning dan hijau jadi satu, namun didominasi oleh warna orange, paling-paling yang kuning dan hijau hanya benda-benda kecil. Sasuke mungkin tidak memperlihatkan di raut wajahnya, tapi dia keheranan dalam hatinya, _"Guru ini ada di ruang guru sekolah menengah, atau sedang menghias ,mejanya untuk membuat gembira anak-anak TK?"_.

Terlihat olehnya papan nama guru pemilik meja itu, bertuliskan "KIMIA / NARUTO". Setelah melihat itu, dia hanya melengos ke meja gurunya yang sebelumnya telah ditunjukkan oleh Tsunade-sama. Sasuke meletakkan tasnya dan duduk melonggarkan dasinya, Handphonenya bergetar.

**From : Tsunade-sama**  
"Hei, Uchiha, sebentar lagi jam ke-3. Bersiap-siaplah".

Tanpa memperlihatkan dia kecapean atau tidak, Ia langsung menyiapkan berbagai bahan ajar untuk kelas 2 SMA. Kemudian dia melihat sebuah benda kenangan di dalam tas nya dan tersenyum. Ya, walau itu hanya sebuah boneka kecil yang serupa dengan dirinya. Dia meletakkan benda itu di pojok mejanya, dan berkata "nanti aku akan kembali lagi" dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

"TENG..TENG.." Sasuke pun melangkah keluar ruang guru menuju ke kelas 2-9.

* * *

**-DeChii*FateToMeet*-**

* * *

Sekarang jam pelajaran terakhir, ini lah saatnya Sasuke menggantikan tugas guru kimia yang sering sakit-sakitan itu di kelas 2-6. Sasuke membuka pintu kelas 2-6, dan kepalanya pening mendengar keributan anak-anak di kelas ini, BAHKAN setelah dia masuk (sepertinya dia tidak dianggap). Sasuke habis kesabaran, di menebar death glare nya ke seluruh ruangan dan aura hitamnya memancar memenuhi ruangan. Walaupun anak-anak itu tidak melihat, mereka bisa merasakan, dan kemudian diam dengan sendirinya.

"Selamat siang, saya akan menggantikan guru kimia kalian sementara". Terlihat wajah lemas dari anak-anak.

"Naruto-sensei kemana?" tanya Kiba dengan wajah sendu.

"_oh, jadi Naruto itu guru kimia di kelas ini."_ Batin Sasuke. "Saya kira ia sakit seperti biasanya." Benar saja seluruh isi kelas jadi muram. Tidak mau suasana ini mempengaruhi pelajaran, Sasuke langsung memulai pelajaran "Buka bukunya halaman…." Dan kegiatan itu berlangsung sampai bel pulang sekolah.

Hari sudah malam, maklum saja, Sasuke mengerjakan cepat-cepat tugasnya dalam menilai pekerjaan murid-murid karena tidak mau waktu 'damai dalam malam' nya terganggu hanya karena hal sepele. Sasuke meng-gas motornya dan memasukkan gigi ninja-nya itu. Tak lama, ia sampai ke rumah dengan selamat sentosa adil dan makmur *kayak semboyan apaa gitu*. Setelah Sasuke masuk ke rumah, masuk ke kamarnya, dan mengganti bajunya, tiba-tiba handphonenya berbunyi. _"Nomor siapa ini?"_ batin Sasuke bertanya-tanya, namun diangkat juga olehnya.

"Ya, halo"

"_Moshi-moshi, dengan Sasuke-kun?"_

"Ya, ada apa?" Sasuke menjawab malas karena bosan kalau ada orang tidak penting meneleponnya.

"_Ah, ya, aku dengan Naruto, guru kimia yang tadi kau gantikan. Terimakasih kau telah mengganti-… uhuk..uhuk.. –kan a.. uhuk..uhuk.. –ku menga-…uhuk..uhuk..uhuk.. –jar di kelas…uhuk ..uhuk.."_

Terdengar jelas oleh Sasuke betapa menderitanya orang ini, sepertinya penyakitnya memang benar-benar parah. Tapi tetap saja Sasuke hanya menjawab sedikit, "Ya, sama-sama."

"_Mungkin besok aku akan masu.. uhuk..uhuk.. –k, jadi kau tidak perlu meng… ohok..ohok..ohok…"_

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja, jangan memaksakan diri", Sasuke tidak mau pebicaraan ini terus berlanjut, karena dia pun sudah mau istirahat.

"_Baiklah, besok aku akan masuk. Sampai ketemu."_

Tanpa Babibu Sasuke mematikan handphonenya dan merebahkan diri di kasur. _"guru yang aneh"_ batin Sasuke. Beberapa menit kemudian Ia terlelap.

* * *

**-DeChii*FateToMeet*-**

* * *

-KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL- / 07.30 AM

Entah kenapa Sasuke sudah tiba jam segini di ruang guru, padahal sekolah saja masih dimulai satu jam lagi. Dia membaca buku yang mungkin orang biasa tidak akan mau membacanya. Pintu masuk ruang guru berderit, Sasuke tidak peduli. Orang itu masuk dan menuju mejanya, meja yang penuh dengan warna orange, "YAHHH!" suaranya kencang, untung saja di ruang guru itu baru hanya ada mereka berdua. Sebenarnya Sasuke mendengar, tapi ia tetap tidak peduli.

"Harus di lem lagi deh, papan nama ini patah-patah melulu!" dengus guru berambut spirang/s kuning (author ask : kuning apa pirang? Kuning deh) seperti matahari itu kesal. Dengan rapi di mengelem papan nama sambungannya, dan jadi!

Baru setelah beberapa saat, Sasuke menoleh ke meja yang penuh dengan orange itu, dan seakan-akan baru sadar _"oh, guru itu sudah datang"_ Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya, mengambil tugas kimia yang kemarin diberikannya pada murid-murid saat dia menggantikan guru itu mengajar. Sasuke berjalan ke arah meja orange itu.

"Permisi, Naruto-sensei",

"Ya?" Naruto menoleh. Mata Biru langitnya bertemu dengan mata onyx Sasuke. Sasuke diam terpaku _"Rasanya pernah lihat mata itu"_ kemudian Sasuke melihat papan nama, sepertinya ada yang bertambah pada namanya itu, dibacanya perlahan, "KIMIA / NARUTO NAMIKAZE"

"Na..Namikaze?" Sasuke terkejut saat membaca nama itu.

"Ya, saya Naruto Namikaze."

* * *

**-DeChii*FateToMeet*-

* * *

**

**To be Continued**

**Mind to Read and Review, Right?**

****


	2. Is It Happiness?

**FATE IS FATE

* * *

**

Halo, saya dechii. salam kenal OTL  
saya kurang berpengalaman dalam tulis menulis, jadi yang ringan-ringan aja dulu deh  
Oh iya sekali lagi diingatkan ini adalah kelanjutan dari WHEN YOU WILL GO AWAY yaitu cerita pertama saya, jadi yang belum baca, biar nyambung, leave this page and baca yang pertama dulu *sekalian promotor eh promosi*  
Content Boys Love, (mungkin) typo dan ada beberapa karakter non-naruto seperti shino dan karin. entah siapa mereka. 8D~  
Semboyan yang telah lama melanglang buana di dunia fanfic "**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**"  
Saya menerima apapun, mau ngeflame kek, silahkeun, tapi kalo ga dipeduliin ya ga apa ya? :P  
HAPPY READ READERS xD

* * *

**This all characters belongs to Masa-sih? Kishimo(l)to-sensei *dicubitin* AW!**

**Author : DeChii**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Rating : K (aman bagi tubuh dan jiwa)**

**Warning : Content Boys Love (soft banjet kayak kenjen ben~), (mungkin) typo dan ada beberapa karakter non-naruto seperti shino dan karin. entah siapa mereka. 8D~

* * *

**

**~Is it Happiness?~**

**It's not easy for me to stand alone, but I try**

**It's also not easy for me to not remember you and your smile**

**But someday, maybe you will make me realize how shine you are**

**How shine your love**

**Even your body isn't exist anymore**

**If fate makes me meet someone else, let the time keep spinning.**

**You and I make a new life for a new time. For the sake of sadness and happiness

* * *

**

**Sasuke's POV**

Saat tengah santai di ruang guru, mungkin aku yang baru menyadari dia ada, guru berambut kuning itu sudah mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya sepagi ini dan hampir rapi. Ketika kulihat rambutnya yang kuning _"ngejreng banget sih ini guru, well pantaslah mejanya juga ngejreng. Tapi sepertinya aku pernah melihat warna rambut itu, tapi dimana ya?"_ Ah, sudahlah, yang penting aku harus segera memberitahu tentang tugas yang kemarin saat aku menggantikannya. Aku memaksakan diriku bangun dan pergi ke kursinya padahal aku tidak mau berinteraksi, toh dia bisa ke mejaku, tapi karena kelihatnnya dia sibuk sekali, ya sudah apa boleh buat. Ku cari kertas-kertas tugas itu dan langsung membalikkan badan, segera berjalan ke tempatnya.

"Permisi, Naruto-sensei", sapaku agar dia menoleh.

"Ya?", dia melihatku, mata kami bertemu. Aku seperti melihat langit di dalam matanya, seperti terhipnotis olehnya, bau harum citrus dari tubuhnya, melayangkan pikiranku ke awang-awang.

"_Rasanya pernah lihat mata itu"_ batinku. Ah, hanya lamunan saja. Ku lirik sedikit papan namanya, _"oh, jadi ini yang tadi dia ribut2. Pantas ada orang rebut-ribut daritadi. Oh, namanya jadi sedikit panjang. Apa itu?"_.

Kubaca perlahan, namun pasti. Tak percaya akan bacaannya, ku ulang lagi dan ku eja dalam hati. _"Na…Naruto…."_ Gelagapan hatiku.

"Na…Namikaze?" aku kaget, tapi tetap menjaga image cool-ku biar ga dikata norak terlalu terkejut.

"Ya, saya Naruto Namikaze." Jawabnya polos.

**End of Sasuke's POV**

Pantaslah rasanya Sasuke pernah melihat rambut kuning seperti matahari, bola mata saphire milik Naruto kecuali bau harum citrus itu, itu hanya ciri khas Naruto saja.

"Ya? Ada apa…unnn…" Naruto melihat papan nama di meja Sasuke. Matanya membesar, berbinar karena senang, "Oh, Sasuke-kun! Jadi kau yang bernama Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya takjub.

Sebenarnya lebih takjub Sasuke daripada dia. Langsung saja Naruto menyambar tangannya memaksa bersalaman.

"Terima kasih kau sudah rela menggantikanku kemarin ya. Orochimaru sering mengeluh kalo aku tidak masuk. Huh, menyebalkan! Dia tidak tau mungkin rasanya sakit. Hehehe", Naruto senang.

Sasuke diam saja saat dipaksa salaman, bola mata Sasuke membesar, dia tahu siapa pemuda ini. Dulu ia mengenalnya, bahkan lebih dari sekedar kenal. Namikaze! Namikaze Minato! Ya, itulah dia, si Namikaze, adik kelasnya dulu yang sempat merajut tali kasih dengan dirinya sebelum akhirnya pergi untuk selamanya. Perasaannya membuncah antara sedih, senang, takjub, terkejut…ya semua bercampur, tapi Ia tetap mempertahankan imagenya.

"Ya, saya Sasuke, Uchiha. Sama-sama. Ini, aku hanya mau memberikan hasil tugas yang kemarin saat aku menggantikanmu.", ujar Sasuke seraya mengeluarkan kertas dari belakang badannya.

Naruto senang bukan kepalang, "hyaaaaaaaa~ Sasuke-kun~ terima kasih!", Naruto lompat kesenengan dan memeluk si stoic Uchiha ini, wajarlah, tidak pernah ada yang mau menggantikan Naruto mengajar. Orochimaru? Dia hanya asal-asalan saja dalam mengajar, dan setelah menggantikan mengajar, dia malah marah-marah pada Naruto.

Sasuke bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhnya jadi panas, mukanya memerah, _"Ti..tidak boleh! Dia Namikaze bukan berarti dia adalah Minato!"_.

Naruto yang memeluknya bisa merasakan badan Sasuke panas, "Kau kenapa Sasuke-kun?" dilepaskannya pelukan termakasihnya itu dari Sasuke, dan menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Sasuke. Menjadi-jadilah Sasuke, TAPI tetap mempertahankan imagenya (lagi-lagi saya harus berulang kali ngebilang ini, dasar pemuda jaim! *author dilindes*).

Dijauhkannya badan mereka berdua, muka Sasuke sudah tidak merah lagi, badannya sudah tidak panas lagi (secepat itukah?) ya, itulah Uchiha! Tapi coba kalian dengarkan detak jantungnya dan deruan nafasnya. Sangat sangat sangat KACAU!

"A-ku ti-dak a-pa apa" jawabnya terputus-putus karena mengatur nafas dan jantungnya, dan tentu saja Naruto tidak tahu~.

"Oh, terima kasih ya Sasuke-kun untuk yang kemarin", Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Uchiha muda ini.

* * *

******-DeChii*IsItHappiness?*-

* * *

**

"Tsunade-samaaaaaaaaa~ aku mohon~~" rengekan seperti bayi itu terdengar dari kantor Tsunade-sama dan terdengar ke seluruh penjuru ruang guru. Guru-guru lain sudah paham sekali dengan rengekan itu, dan hanya tertawa saja. Aura di kantor hari ini lebih ceria dari biasanya.

"Dasar anak kecil", Kakashi mendengus tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku mesum yang sedang dipegangnya.

Ternyata Naruto sedang meminta kenaikan gaji pada Tsunade-sama. Uang kontrakannya naik, obatnya pun mahal, uang makan juga naik, padahal dia hanya beli ramen ramen ramen dan jeruk, shampoo citrusnya juga naik harga, uang kendaraan umum juga naik. Semua serba naik mau bikin kepala pecah dan telinga Tsunade-sama juga hampir pecah gara-gara rengekan Naruto yang seperti bayi itu mendengung di ruangannya tiada henti.

"Berapa kali harus kukatakan Naruto? Gaji kita sudah ditentukan dari sananya. Menumpanglah tinggal pada temanmu, jadi biaya bisa dibagi dua.", kata Tsunade sambil menutup telinganya.

"TAPI~~~~~", rengekan Naruto makin menjadi-jadi, si ceria ini rupanya pantang menyerah.

" Kenalanpun aku tidak punya Tsunade-sama~~~ bolehkah aku tinggal di rumahmu?" rengekan yang satu ini terdengar jelas oleh guru-guru lain yang kaget dan Sasuke yang daritadi hanya mendengarkan Ipodnya, dan hanya itu yang terdengar olehnya sebelum mulut guru yang merengek itu membuyarkan fokus sistem pendengarannya terhadap Ipod itu.

Detak jantungnya jadi tak karuan entah kenapa (cemburu kale loo~ *dichidori Sasuke*). Bangkitlah dia dari singgasananya, berjalan ke arah ruangan Tsunade-sama, guru-guru lain hanya diam melihatnya jalan. Kemudian ia membuka pintunya.

Dilihatnya tangan Naruto sedang menarik-narik baju Tsunade-sama dan hamper lepas, tanda "perempatan jalan" langsung muncul di keningnya.

Dengan muka stoicnya, sambil kesal ia hanya berkata, "tinggallah di rumahku Dobe", kemudian Sasuke meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Naruto hanya diam dan me-loading-kan otaknya. "Do…DOBE? Apa katamu TEME!" Naruto ngamuk-ngamuk di ruangan Tsunade, dan tentunya ditahan oleh Tsunade-sama.

Sasuke melangkah santai tanpa ekspresi, _"Hn, dasar anak kecil"_.

* * *

******-DeChii*IsItHappiness?*-**

* * *

Hari sudah sore, sementara tugas Tuan Muda Uchiha telah selesai di sekolah, tugas Naruto masih banyak sekali. Satu tas ransel yang Ia bawa sekarang plus kantung plastik yang ada di tangannya, isinya hanya kertas-kertas tugas.

"Hei, Dobe. Mau kau apakan kertas-kertas itu?", tanya Sasuke datar.

Sepintas terbesit sebuah nama panggilan di pikiran Naruto yang hatinya kesal dipanggil DOBE itu, "Teme! Aku punya nama! N-A-R-U-T-O!", eja Naruto kesal. "Mau dikerjakan di rumah", jawabnya kelelahan. Bibirnya sudah pucat, pancaran cerianya sudah menghilang, sungguh berbeda.

Hati Sasuke langsung berdetak tidak karuan mengingat yang pernah memanggil nama ejekan seperti itu hanya satu orang, ya "dia". Tapi Sasuke menganggap mungkin itu hanya sebuah kebetulan dan menerimanya.

"Kerjakan saja di rumahku, aku bantu.", Sasuke menawarkan diri.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih Sasuke-kun!", Naruto memaksa agar dirinya tersenyum walau dia sangat kelelahan.

Naruto mengekor Sasuke dari ruang guru menuju tempat parkiran. Sasuke naik ke atas motor ninja-nya dan menstarternya. "Naiklah.", seru Sasuke dibalik helmnya.

Naruto pun naik ke atasnya dan menyenderkan diri ke punggung Sasuke, kelihatannya sangat lelah sekali. "Maaf ya, aku nyender sedikit. Lelah sekali rasanya.

"Oh, ya, boleh aku minta tolong Sasuke?" Sasuke menengok ke belakang dan hanya mengangguk.

"Tunggu, apa benar aku boleh tinggal di rumahmu?", Naruto bertanya memastikan sambil mengangkat kepalanya memandang wajah si Uchiha di balik helm.

"Hn, Dobe", Jawabnya.

Naruto kembali menyenderkan kepalanya ke punggung Sasuke, "tolong ke rumahku dulu ya, Teme. Aku tunjukkan jalannya".

"Hn" Hanya itu jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya dan segera dia keluar dari sekolah dan mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan oleh Naruto.

"Kiri, Teme! Belok kiri!", perintah Naruto kepada Sasuke. Sasuke mendengar apa yang diperintahkan oleh Naruto, tapi tangan Naruto mengarah ke kanan. Sasuke berhenti sebentar, melihat ke belakangnya dan membuka kaca helm.

"Hei, Dobe, yang benar. Belok kanan atau kiri?" Naruto berpikir cukup lama, entah apa yang dipikirkannya padahal hanya tinggal tunjuk.

"Emmm, sini.", tangan Naruto mengarah ke arah kanan.

"Dobe, cukup tunjuk saja, jangan bicara." Sasuke menutup kaca helmnya. Dan sampailah mereka di rumah mungkin tepatnya kontrakan Naruto.

"Hei, Dobe, kita sudah sampai!".

"Hn, ya, maaf aku tertidur", Naruto mengucek-ngucek matanya yang merah. Dilangkahkan kakiknya ke pijakan motor, bermaksud ingin turun dan walhasil keseimbangannya goyah, akhirnya ia terjatuh dari motor Sasuke. Sasuke langsung menyetandarkan ninjanya dan melepas helmnya, "Hei! Kau tak apa?"

Naruto berdiri sendiri sekuat tenaganya, "Ya, tak apa" Senyuman malaikat secerah matahari ditemui Sasuke lagi, untuk kedua kalinya.

* * *

******-DeChii*IsItHappiness?*-**

* * *

**To be Continued**

**Mind to Read and Review Right?**


	3. Home Sweet Home

**FATE IS FATE**

**

* * *

**

Halo, saya dechii. salam kenal OTL  
saya kurang berpengalaman dalam tulis menulis, jadi yang ringan-ringan aja dulu deh  
Oh iya sekali lagi diingatkan ini adalah kelanjutan dari WHEN YOU WILL GO AWAY yaitu cerita pertama saya, jadi yang belum baca, biar nyambung, leave this page and baca yang pertama dulu *sekalian promotor eh promosi*  
Content Boys Love, (mungkin) typo dan ada beberapa karakter non-naruto seperti shino dan karin. entah siapa mereka. 8D~  
Semboyan yang telah lama melanglang buana di dunia fanfic "DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!"  
Saya menerima apapun, mau ngeflame kek, silahkeun, tapi kalo ga dipeduliin ya ga apa ya? :P  
HAPPY READ READERS xD

* * *

**This all characters belongs to Masa-sih? Kishimo(l)to-sensei *dicubitin* AW!**

**Author : DeChii**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Rating : K (aman bagi tubuh dan jiwa)**

**Warning : Content Boys Love (soft banjet kayak kenjen ben~), (mungkin) typo dan ada beberapa karakter non-naruto seperti shino dan karin. entah siapa mereka. 8D~**

**Warning THIS IS VERY SHORT CHAPTER! HOPE YOU WON'T DISSAPOINTED**

**

* * *

**

**~Home Sweet Home~**

**Just…**

**A sweet home**

**Sasuke's POV**

"_Ada apa dengan anak ini, kenapa bisa sampai jatuh begitu sih?"_ Aku buru-buru menyetandarkan motorku dan melepas helm. Ada-ada saja anak yang satu ini, padahal title nya sudah 'sensei'.

"Hei, Kau tak apa?", Apa? Aku cemas? Kenapa harus cemas? Tidak penting, yang penting selamatkan dulu orang sakit ini. Aku ulurkan tanganku, tapi dia malah berdiri dengan tangannya sendiri yang sedang bergetar hebat karena lemas.

"Ya, tak apa", senyumnya merekah, indah tapi menyilaukan seperti matahari. Senyum yang sangat hangat dan manis. Aku terpaku sebentar melihat senyum itu, senyum yang dimiliki guru yang memiliki marga sama dengannya. Senyum yang indah yang mungkin akan membuat semua orang terpana dan ingin memilikinya, seutuhnya. Naruto….

**End of Sasuke's POV**

"Teme~~", Naruto mengibaskan tangannya di depan Sasuke pelan, "Kenapa Kau bengong begitu?"

"Hn, ya." Seperti biasa jawaban seadanya untuk menjaga image. Dasar Uchiha..Uchiha(ha) *author geleng2 kepala*.

"Ayo masuk, bantu aku beres2in barangku ya, besok aku yang akan memindahkannya sendiri ke rumahmu.", Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke. Hanya dipegang mungkin, dan Sasuke langsung menurut ikut masuk.

Baru saja menginjakkan kaki di depan rumah Naruto, Sasuke sudah mencium bau citrus yang begitu kuat. dan harum. Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya dan bau harum itu menyeruak keluar, menyebar ke depan rumah Naruto.

"Ayo, Teme!", kata-katanya sangat pelan, Sasuke hanya mengerti lewat isyarat tangan Naruto yang memanggilnya.

Ruangan indah di dalam rumah kecil ini. Ketika masuk sudah dipenuhi dengan warna orange, dindingnya pun orange. _"Cerah sekali."_, gumam Sasuke.

"Hey, Dobe, mau beresin yang mana?", Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya, mungkin sedikit tertarik dengan rumah kecil nan cerah itu.

Rumah itu tidak tingkat, hanya ada beberapa ruangan di sana. Ruang utama ya sekaligus tempat menonton dan tempat menerima tamu, Ruang dapur yang isinya tidak begitu penuh. Hanya terlihat beberapa cup ramen instant memenuhi tempat sampah si empunya rumah di dapur itu. Ada 3 ruangan lainnnya, kamar mandi minimalis yang sangat sangat sangat sederhana (maklum, rumah kontrakan), dan 2 kamar tidur.

Sasuke melihat-lihat ke dalam ruangan kamar tidur yang berada dekat dapur, hanya sekedari ingin melongokkan kepala saja. Tangannya menyentuh kenop pintu kamar itu, dan diputarnya. Tidak terbuka. Sekali lagi dicobanya memutar kenop pintu itu, masih juga tak terbuka.

"_Oh, ruang kosong mungkin",_ batin Sasuke dan kemudian ia hanya memandangi ruangan itu. Pintunya masih bagus, tak ada bekas baretan di sekitarnya, cat orange pintu itu masih terawat dengan baik. _"Yah, secerah warnanya, se-simple orangnya"_, Sasuke tersenyum simpul.

Kepala Naruto menyembul dari kamar tidur di sebelah ruangan yang sedang dipandangi Sasuke, "Hei, Sasuke~ sedang apa Kau di sana? Ayo kesini bantu aku beres-beres." Suara Naruto sangat lemas, entah si Uchiha itu dengar atau tidak, hem, sepertinya dia dengar. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke arah si empunya suara, dan berjalan ke arahnya, dan berhenti tepat di depan si pemilik mata Saphire itu.

"Hn? Ya", Sasuke masuk ke kamar itu, melewati Naruto yang kepalanya masih menyembul keluar. Naruto pun akhirnya membalikkan badan dan ikut masuk.

"Itu, tolong dimasukkan ke dalam kardus disebelahnya. Hanya itu, sisanya nanti aku bereskan sendiri.", Naruto membantu mengeluarkan beberapa baju dari lemarinya untuk disusun oleh Sasuke ke dalam kardus.

Suasana pun menjadi hening. Hanya ada suara-suara kain dan kardus yang sedang dibereskan. Maklumlah, si ceria itu sedang pucat pasi.

"Dobe", Sasuke mulai bicara duluan.

"Ya? Ada apa Teme?", tengok Naruto ke bawah badannya dengan tangan penuh kain yang sedang ia keluarkan.

"Hn, tidak ada.", sungguh-sugguh Uchiha yang hemat kata. Sikap Sasuke itu akhirnya membangkitkan gairah kehidupan si Naruto untuk memenuhi panggilan dimana darahnya telah naik menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya dan bisa dirasakan mukanya telah memerah.

"Tunggu sebentar ya Teme, tunggu disitu sebentar", Naruto tersenyum dengan beberapa kedutan merah di dahinya *lebay*. Dia keluar kamar menuju ke arah dapur dan mencari-cari sesuatu. Setelah kembali dari dapur, mukanya sudah tidak terlalu pucat lagi dan semangatnya? Jangan ditanya!

"TEMEEEEEEEEEEEE! Berani-beraninya Kau dari awal memnaggilku "DOBE"? Apa-apaan itu? Dan lagi, buat apa Kau hemat-hemat kata begitu? Apa semua UCHIHA seperti itu adanya HAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?", Naruto muncul seperti jagoan dengan backsound lagu rock yang memacu adrenalin. Oh, hp author lupa di silent, tunggu-tunggu *matiin* oke lanjut! Inilah dia, si Naruto yang penuh semangat.

Sasuke sedikit kaget mendengar suara lantang yang (sudah di dengarnya dan) belum mendengar lagi selain saat Naruto merengek ke Tsunade-sama. "Hn, ya Dobe?"

"Uchiha sok COOL! Aku benceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!", sampai Naruto salah melafal kata saking stressnya dan menarik-narik rambutnya hingga kusut.

"Hn", Sasuke hanya melihat Naruto, dan berbalik lagi ke kegiatannya mengepak kain ke dalam kardus.

Sudah berkedut-kedut dahi Naruto, mencoba memancing cara licik agar si Uchiha ini marah. Seringai muncul di bibirnya dan mendapat beberapa ide licik di otaknya, YANG PASTINYA tidak akan ampuh bagi seseorang yang memiliki darah Uchiha mengalir di tubuhnya.

Dilemparnya kertas ke arah Sasuke sampai seratus kali, tak ada reaksi. Dilemparnya bola mainannya ketika mandi hampir dua puluh kali, masih tak ada reaksi. Di gerak-gerakkannya semua benda agar berisik dan memancing amarah si penyuka ketenangan ini, dan MASIH tak ada reaksi. Hingga kesabaran Narutolah yang malah terus-terusan hilang. Diambilnya batu besar di belakang rumahnya dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi di depan pintu kamarnya sampai terlihat urat-urat mukanya keluar menahan marah dan menahan berat batu itu. Sasuke pun menengok, "Ada apa? DOBE?"

JGLEGER! Petir besar tiba-tiba saja ada tepat di belakang Naruto yang masih menahan batu itu dengan muka penuh kedutan menahan rasa marah dan jengkel.

"TEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMMEEEEE!", dan dimulailah pertengkaran tanpa arti di rumah (ehem, kontrakan) dimana yang emosi hanya Naruto dan Sasuke bahkan tidak pernah menghiraukan. Eh, tentunya sambil membereskan dong. Selesai bertengkar, selesai pula pekerjaan mereka membereskan semuanya.

Sasuke melihat jam tangannya, "Hn, empat jam di sini. Lumayan. Ayo ke rumahku, nanti pekerjaanmu tidak selesai, Dobe." Naruto menengok ke sebelahnya dan memberikan tatapan kebencian dan di dahinya terlihat perempatan, yang tidak menimbulkan efek apa-apa.

"Ah!" Naruto mengeluarkan kunci, kunci yang bentuknya lumayan aneh. Bergerigi dari ujung sampai tengah dan bagian yang bisa dipegang dari kunci itu berukirkan bunga sakura yang indah. Yang unik lagi, kunci itu berwarna putih seperti kunci mainan dengan tulisan, "We will always love you. Keep alive" di bagian tengah atas dan dibawahnya ada 3 inisial nama "-M. N. K-".

"Tunggu, tunggu Teme, aku lupa." Naruto berlari ke arah kamar tidur yang terkunci itu, diikuti oleh Sasuke yang jalan di belakangnya dan membuka gembok di bagian atas dan bawah pintu itu dengan kunci putih yang tadi ia keluarkan.

"_Pantaslah tadi tidak terbuka, ternyata di gembok seperti itu",_ batin Sasuke sambil melihat ke tempat gembok itu tadi dipasang.

Naruto melihat ke arahnya dan nyengir lebar, "Hehehe, kenop pintu ini rusak, jadi kupasang saja cantolan gembok dan memakai gembok ini."

Gembok di tengan Naruto itu berwarna emas, BENAR-BENAR EMAS. Sepertinya itu harta yang sangat berharga baginya. Dengan tulisan dan inisial yang sama seperti pada kunci putihnya itu.

Naruto membuka pintu kamar itu dan terbelalaklah mata sang Uchiha ini. Seluruh dinding kamar itu ditutupi oleh foto, ya, foto-foto Naruto dan beberapa orang yang tidak dikenalnya baik yang berukuran besar sekali sampai ukuran kecil. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya dan dilihatlah foto yang paling besar diantara foto-foto yang lain.

Tampak seorang anak berambut kuning cerah nyengir lebar hingga giginya kelihatan sambil membentuk tangan kirinya sebuah "peace" dan tangan yang satu lagi menggaet leher seorang anak yang lebih kecil darinya seakan-akan dipaksa ikut foto. Di belakang dua anak itu, berdiri tiga orang yang lebih tua. Dari sebelah kanan, seorang laki-laki yang kira-kira umurnya 17 tahun, poninya menutupi sebelah matanya dan dua orang di sebelahnya seperti suami istri. Sang suami, dengan rambut blonde-nya yang agak panjang dan di tengah-tengah, sang istri dengan rambut merah panjang tergerai terlihat malu-malu.

Foto itu berlatar ilalang-ilalang hijau dan langit biru di atasnya. Sungguh indah dan Uchiha pun tidak memungkiri hal itu. Lama ditatapnya foto itu, sampai sebuah suara memanggilnya,

"Hoy, Teme!"

"Hn?", Sasuke menengok ke arah sumber suara tepat di belakangnya.

"Aku mau melepas foto-foto ini dulu, sepertinya bakal sampai malam. Kalau mau pulang, pulanglah. Tak apa kau tak jadi membantuku dengan tugas sekolah itu, istirahatlah Teme." Naruto membalikkan badan dan bersiap membereskan foto itu dan dia merasa tangannya ditarik kemudian ia menoleh.

"Aku bantu ini. Nanti kubantu dengan tugasmu." Dilepaskannya genggaman tangannya pada Naruto dan bersiap melepas foto-foto itu. Naruto diam.

"Dobe, bagaimana melepas foto-foto ini? Kau mau ini rusak semua?" Sasuke menoleh padanya dan mengembalikan lagi pandangannya ke arah foto-foto yang mau dilepas itu.

"UNG! Baik TEME~!" naruto mengangguk penuh semangat, dan hal itu berlangsung hingga larut malam.

* * *

**-Dechii*HomeSweetHome*-

* * *

**

**To be Continued**

**Mind to Read and Review Right?**


	4. The Sun Could Dim and Slake

**FATE IS FATE**

**

* * *

**

Halo, saya dechii. salam kenal OTL  
saya kurang berpengalaman dalam tulis menulis, jadi yang ringan-ringan aja dulu deh  
Oh iya sekali lagi diingatkan ini adalah kelanjutan dari WHEN YOU WILL GO AWAY yaitu cerita pertama saya, jadi yang belum baca, biar nyambung, leave this page and baca yang pertama dulu *sekalian promotor eh promosi*  
Content Boys Love, (mungkin) typo dan ada beberapa karakter non-naruto seperti shino dan karin. entah siapa mereka. 8D~  
Semboyan yang telah lama melanglang buana di dunia fanfic "**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**"  
Saya menerima apapun, mau ngeflame kek, silahkeun, tapi kalo ga dipeduliin ya ga apa ya? :P  
HAPPY READ READERS xD

* * *

**This all characters belongs to Masa-sih? Kishimo(l)to-sensei *dicubitin* AW!**

**Author : DeChii**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Rating : K (aman bagi tubuh dan jiwa)**

**Warning : Content Boys Love (soft banjet kayak kenjen ben~), (mungkin) typo dan ada beberapa karakter non-naruto seperti shino dan karin. entah siapa mereka. 8D~**

**

* * *

**

**~the sun could dim and slake~**

**So, is this what people called "a shine of a sun"?**

**A shine that will make your eyes and your heart blind easily?**

**But it warmed you inside and outside just by looking at it.**

**Maybe I must beg to you**

"**I will make a new time with someone."**

**I love you more than you know, but my time haven't stop**

**I love you…**

**Even sometimes, that "shine of sun" could dim**

**But I believe, it won't slake**

**Or maybe, it's the opposite?**

**

* * *

**

"Teme…"

"Hn?"

"Ini sudah jam 11 malam."

"Hn"

"Hentikan 'Hn'-an mu itu! Berikanlah sebuah jawaban yang dimengerti!"

"Hn"

"Pulanglah Teme, besok aku akan pindah ke rumahmu."

"Hn."

Naruto yang sedang memeriksa tugas anak-anak semakin tidak sabaran, tapi ditahannya. _"Tuhan, adakah yang lebih menyebalkan dari orang bertampang stoic ini?"_, batin Naruto kesal.

Sasuke melirik sedikit ke arah si pirang ini dan melihat wajah si pirang ini sangat serius sampai tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya (author : padahal mah itu sebenernya marah.), kemudian berpaling lagi memandang langit dari pintu yang terbuka di ruang utama. Sasuke hanya termenung saja melihat langit padahal hanya kegelapan yang ada. Matanya menerawang jauh, jauh dan tak tentu arahnya. Naruto melihatnya dan kekesalannya sirna, hilang dalam sekejap. Baru dilihatnya tatapan mata seorang Uchiha yang begitu menyiratkan kesedihan, keputusasaan dan kehilangan. Begitu sakit rasanya sampai tak bisa digambarkan.

"Hei, Sasuke-kun.", Naruto mencoba memulai pembicaraan yang tidak menimbulkan cek-cok antara mereka berdua.

"Hn?", tatapan Sasuke tetap tidak beralih dari langit.

"Sedih sekali keliatannya. Mau dibuatkan ramen agar tenang?", Naruto menawarkan solusi yang aneh.

"Tidak."

"Hey~", Naruto mulai merajuk agar di dengarkan.

"Hn?" dengan sukses, Naruto membuat Sasuke menengokkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan bertanya kenapa tatapanmu begitu sendunya entah kau nonton film telenovela terus-terusan atau kau sering melihat drama picisan di televisi atau karena ingat God Father(?), tapi aku hanya bertanya padamu satu hal: apakah kau ingin pulang sekarang? Karena aku tidak ingin menyusahkanmu dan silahkan kau beristirahat – dengan tenang di sisi-Nya- *author digelindingin ke jalan raya*.", Naruto berkata panjang lebar.

"…..Tidak Dobe, aku di sini, membantu pekerjaanmu itu.", Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan beralih duduk di atas tatami, di depan meja tempat kerja Naruto.

"Emmmm, tolong masukkan nilai-nilai ini ya Sasuke-kun", tangan Naruto memberikan kertas-kertas dan buku nilai tanpa melihat wajah Sasuke karena terlalu sibuk.

Hal ini berlangsung selama lebih dari 2 jam ke depan…lebih mungkin yang dengan sukses menyebabkan Naruto tertidur pulas di depan mata Sasuke YANG BEKERJA SENDIRIAN (= n =)a.

"Hey, Dobe. Bangunlah." Nada bicara Sasuke datar-datar saja sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh si guru mungil itu.

Tidak ada jawaban. Hening sekali. Wajah damai Naruto membuat Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya. "Hn, yah, selamat tidur Dobe." Sasuke langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tatami itu, memejamkan matanya beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya benar-benar tertidur.

* * *

******-DeChii*T****heSunCouldDimAndSlake***-

******

* * *

**

-RUMAH (KONTRAKAN) NARUTO- / 06.00 AM

"Selamat pagi Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, membantu matanya menyesuaikan intensitas cahaya lampu yang masuk, "Hn….Dobe", terpana sebentar dengan sesosok tubuh mungil di depannya memakai celemek bersiap untuk memasak yang tersenyum indah…lebih dari indah yang tak bisa digambarkan, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Bersiaplah Sasuke-kun. Kita makan, kemudian kita akan mengangkati semua barang-barang ini ke rumahmu!" kata Naruto semangat mengikuti lagak pahlawan yang menyongsong masa depan.

"Hn.",Sasuke bangun dan merapikan bajunya.

Sasuke menengok dan melihat pose si rambut kuning yang baginya sangat sangat tidak enak dipandang, "Usuratonkichi."

Naruto menengok ke arah Sasuke dan melihatnya semakin menjauh jauh dan jauh. "TEME PANTAT AYAM!", teriaknya kencang sampai tetangga sebelah bisa mendengar.

"Ayo". Sasuke meletakkan sumpitnya dengan mangkuk yang telah kosong melompong. Kayaknya mah kelaperan ini. (*kena jitak Sasuke* **Sasuke** : Jangan gunakan kata-kata yang tidak elit. **Author **: ASEMMM!)

"Hn", Naruto seakan tidak peduli hanya terus menyantap ramen cup instantnya itu.

"Cepat."

"Hn."

"Hentikan 'Hn'-an mu itu."

"Hn."

"…."

Naruto melirik sedikit ke arah Sasuke dengan seringai kemenangan di bibirnya. "Iya Sasuke-kun kita segera berangkat."

"_Lihat siapa yang menang Dobe?"_ seringai kepuasan dari Sasuke lebih luar biasa cerah auranya ketimbang Naruto.

* * *

******-DeChii*T****heSunCouldDimAndSlake***-

******

* * *

**

"Masih ada lagi?" tanya Sasuke sambil menaikkan beberapa barang ke belakang motornya. Rencananya sih Sasuke membawa barang-barangnya dulu, baru nanti orangnya.

"hmmmm, segitu saja dulu deh. Nanti yang ini setelah Kau balik lagi. Mungkin Kau akan bolak balik 2 kali lagi….denganku jadi 3 kali." Naruto nyengir lebar sambil menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya.

Sasuke naik ke atas motor ninjanya dan memakai helm kemudian melihat ke arah Naruto yang sedang nyengir sambil menggaruk-gauk kepalanya itu. "Ketombe DOBE." Sasuke men-starter motornya dan memasukkan gigi 1.

"TEME !#$#%&*#$! ( sudah disensor dari sananya) Shampo citrusku itu ANTI-KETOMBEEEEEE!" Naruto marah-marah di depan rumah di belakang Sasuke yang telah jalan duluan dengan motornya sambil lompat-lompat. untuk kesekian kalinya, Naruto membuat teangga-tetangganya malu karena punya tetangga seperti Naruto.

* * *

******-DeChii*T****heSunCouldDimAndSlake***-

******

* * *

**

**Naruto's POV**

"_Dasar Teme pantat ayam sial itu. Sudah ngata-ngatain, eh pake menghina. Minta di tenggelemin di Palung Mindanao kayaknya"_, umpatku dalam hati tidak karuan. Tiba-tiba sajahandphoneku berdering.

"_Nomor ini? Oh, sepertinya aku tahu. Kerjanya hanya selalu ganti-ganti nomor saja"_. Aku mendengus dan ku angkat telepon itu.

"Ya, Halo?"

*Sori ga kayak di sinetron, yang ini omongan orang sebelahnya kaga kedengeran*

"Ya?"

"…"

"Tentu saja."

"….."

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Seperti biasa. Dan ini bukan salahmu, berapa kali harus kubilang?"

"…."

"Hn, ya aku tau aku tau, tidak pernah ketinggalan."

"…"

"Cerewet sekali kau ini. Tidak semuanya lengkap ada di saku ku." Sambil kurogoh saku ku untuk memastikan. _"tunggu, kok…loh? Wah, sepertinya tadi malam aku masukkan tas. Mana ya?"_ Aku lari ke dalam rumah dan langsung merogoh tas ku. _"Gah! Mana ini? Kok….CK! jangan-jangan aku salah tas. Tas ku dan tas Sasuke sama-sama hitam dan ku masukkan malam-malam tanpa menyalakan lampu. Pantas saja. Ya, sudahlah"_, akupun langsung fokus lagi ke telepon itu.

"….."

"Tidak, sepertinya tahun ini tidak dulu. Aku hanya ingin menenangkan diri untuk sementara."

"…."

"Hm? Masa Kau lupa?"

"…"

"Tidak, tidak, bukan di situ. Sepertinya ingatanmu agak jelek ya. Di sebelahnya, tua bangka!"

"…"

"Ish, Kau ini. Lihat saja, yang berwarna putih, hanya tiga yang seperti itu."

"…"

"Ya, di tengah-tengahnya. Semua sama pentingnya baka! Pergilah ke sana. Sampai kapan Kau menghilang?"

"….."

"Ya, namanya ditulis."

"…."

"Hanya beberapa tahun Kau di luar negeri Kau lupa tulisan negara tempat kelahiranmu sendiri? Dasar Kau! Baiklah tunggu saja aku sms deh."

"…."

"Ya, aku tidak akan lupa. Sudah ya." Naruto menutup telepon itu dan segera menulis sms ke nomor tadi.

To : 0017xxxxx

Text : みなと なみかぜ！ お前 は、馬鹿弟。Search that name! the first word I wrote, that's his name!

Dan ada balasan lagi dari seberang sana.

From : 0017xxxxx

Text : What's the meaning?

Apa boleh buat, harus kubalas ini. Kuketik dengan cepat dan kumasukkan handphoneku ke saku.

To : 0017xxxxx

Text : Minato Namikaze, you stupid onii-chan!

* * *

******-DeChii*T****heSunCouldDimAndSlake***-

******

* * *

**

**End of Naruto's POV**

Sasuke telah turun dari motor dan berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya, menggeser pintu rumahnya dengan kaki karena tangannya telah penuh kardus-kardus kepunyaan Naruto. Sasuke meletakkan kardus-kardus itu beberapa langkah setelah ia masuk.

"Di sini dulu sajalah, kasihan si Dobe itu nanti menunggu lama." Sasuke merenggangkan pinggangnya sebentar kemudian langsung menstarter lagi motornya yang berwarna hijau itu.

Di tengah jalan, Sasuke teringat sesuatu. _"ah, Ipod-ku di tas. Barusan tas nya kan aku taruh di rumah sama kardus-kardus itu. Ambil dulu deh biar bisa denger musik daripada denger celotehan si berisik itu."_ Sasuke pun memutar arah motornya kembali ke rumah.

Tiba depan rumahnya, turun dari motor tetapi tidak dimatikan mesinnya dan menggeser pintu rumahnya. Sasuke langsung mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kardus itu.

**Sasuke's POV**

"_Di mana tas itu? Oh, itu dia."_ Ku ambil tas hitamku diantara kardus-kardus itu dan kurogoh dalamnya.

"Hm, Ipod Ipod…Nah ini dia." Ku keluarkan Ipod itu dari dalam tas. Ku tengok sekali ke dalam tas itu. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tidak kukenali.

"_Tas kecil apa ini?"_ ku balik tas itu ke arah depannya dan aku melihat sebuah sulaman nama di situ. Naruto Namikaze? Oh, punya anak itu. Sepertinya penting sekali sampai ditempeli kata-kata _'Don't leave it'_ ini. Sepertinya dia salah memasukkan ke dalam tas. Atau dia sengaja ya? Dikiranya Dia bisa menuduhkku mencuri tas ini.

"_Ya, sudahlah aku bawa saja. We'll see who's the winner"_, aku menyeringai dan meninggalkan rumahku menuju rumahnya.

**End of Sasuke's POV**

Naruto bolak-balik di depan rumahnya, sepertinya sudah cukup lama ia menunggu di sana.

"Apa yang dilakukan si teme itu sih? Lama sekali!" Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mengepalkannya.

Kemudian dia duduk di atas kardus yang cukup kuat menahan berat badannya, sambil bertopang dagu.

**Naruto's POV**

Aku bertopang dagu di atas kardus ini, dengan muka bekerut mungkin entahlah aku tak tau.

"Sudah lama sekali si Teme itu pergi. Apa yang harus ku lakukan ya sambil menunggunya? Becanda sama kucing? Ya masa sih? Hmmmm, oh, iya, aku belum memberitahu yang punya kontrakan! Baiklah kesitu saja!" Aku bergumam sendiri. Aku langsung berdiri dari dudukku.

Rumah pemilik kontrakan ini tidak begitu jauh, hanya tiga rumah dari rumahku.

-time skipped-

Yak! Inilah rumahnya! Kuketuk pintu rumah itu,"Permisi." Terdengar derap langkah dari dalam rumah itu, dan pintunya terbuka.

"Selamat datang, oh, Namikaze-san. Silahkan masuk." Wanita yang kira-kira berumur dua puluh-an itu mempersilahkan masuk

"Oh, tidak usah Kurenai-san. Aku hanya mau bilang hari ini aku akan pindah dari kontrakan kalian."

"Oh, begitu. Hati-hati Naruto-san."

"terimakasih Kurenai-san, sampaikan salamku pada Azuma-kun ya dan ini kuncinya." Aku menyerahkan kunci itu, berterimakasih lalu pergi. Selesailah urusanku dan tinggal kembali ke rumah menunggu si Teme itu. Atau dia sudah datang ya? Hahaha pasti dia sebal. Kulangkahkan kaki menuju (mantan) rumah kontrakanku.

"uhuk…uhuk…ohokkk…hoek!" batukku mulai tidak karuan. Kututupi mulutku agar tak bersuara, pandanganku sedikit demi sedikit mengabur. Ku rogoh saku celanaku, _"obatnya, obatnya…ah! Di tas Sasuke-kun! Aku ingat masih ada beberapa persediaan di dapur. Ayolah badanku!"_

Aku berusaha berjalan agar secepatnya tiba di rumahku. Kupegangi dinding-dinding kujadikan tumpuan.

"uhuk..uhuk…uhuk!" nafasku sesak, sesak sekali, aku tidak bisa bernafas. Kupegangi dadaku untuk menahan rasa sakitnya. Sedikit lagi aku sampai.

Aku hampir memasuki pintu masuk, tinggal selangkah lagi, tapi aku bisa menengok ke dalam halamanku sedikit sebelum pandanganku mengabur sepenuhnya dan yang tertinggal hanyalah kegelapan.

**End of Naruto's POV**

Sasuke telah tiba depan rumah Naruto. Dia mendengar sesuatu yang jatuh di belakangnya. Dia menengok ke belakang dan melihat seseorang jatuh dan dia tahu siapa itu.

Sasuke membalikkan badan dan berlari ke arah pemuda pirang itu, "Naruto!"

* * *

******-DeChii*T****heSunCouldDimAndSlake***-

******

* * *

**

Sasuke mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Naruto. Oke sepertinya Sasuke tidak ada pilihan lain, tapi dia tidak mau memakai cara ekstrim yang mengundang berpasang-pasang mata nantinya. Diangkatnya tubuh Naruto digendong di punggungnya. Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar (eh, mantan kamar) Naruto dan menidurkannya di situ, di tepuk-tepuknya pipi Naruto. Masih tidak bangun juga. Di tekannya dada Naruto, masih juga tidak sadar. Mungkin ada pilihan yang terlihat enak bagi pembaca atau bahkan bagi dirinya sendiri tapi pikiran itu cepat-cepat dihilangkannya. Cara terakhir dan satu-satunya, ditekannya ibu jari kaki Naruto sekuat tenaga sampai warnanya ungu dan akhirnya Naruto menangis karena sakit.

"Ah, haa..hiks…hiks..sakit…uhuk..uhuk.." batuk Naruto lagi-lagi semakin menjadi setelah sadar.

"O..o..haa..uhuk..uhuk.." Naruto melengkukngkan badannya, menahan rasa sakit di perut dan memegangi dadanya. Kemudian, sekilas ia melihat suatu tas kecil di tangan Sasuke.

"Ahhh! Sa..Sa…su..uhuk…uhuk…suke….tas-nya, tas..ohok..ohok…" dan keluarlah cairan merah kental dari mulut Naruto.

Buru-buru Sasuke membuka tas kecil yang didapatinya dari dalam tas nya tadi, diaduk-aduk semua dalam tas itu, dan tasnya jatuh,semua berserakan di atas tatami. Dilihatnya satu persatu, mata Sasuke membulat, melebar ketika tahu apa isi dalam tas itu seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat di depan matanya. "A-apa-apaan ini?"

* * *

******-DeChii*T****heSunCouldDimAndSlake***-

******

* * *

**To be Continued

**Mind to Read and Review, Right?**


	5. Starting Ponit

**FATE IS FATE**

Halo, saya dechii. salam kenal OTL  
saya kurang berpengalaman dalam tulis menulis, jadi yang ringan-ringan aja dulu deh  
Oh iya sekali lagi diingatkan ini adalah kelanjutan dari WHEN YOU WILL GO AWAY yaitu cerita pertama saya, jadi yang belum baca, biar nyambung, leave this page and baca yang pertama dulu *sekalian promotor eh promosi*  
Semboyan yang telah lama melanglang buana di dunia fanfic "**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**"  
Saya menerima apapun, mau ngeflame kek, silahkeun, tapi kalo ga dipeduliin ya ga apa ya? :P  
HAPPY READ READERS xD

* * *

**This all characters belongs to Masa-sih? Kishimo(l)to-sensei *dicubitin* AW!**

**Author : DeChii**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Rating : K (aman bagi tubuh dan jiwa)**

**Warning : Content Boys Love (soft banjet kayak kenjen ben~), (mungkin) typo dan ada beberapa karakter non-naruto seperti shino dan karin. entah siapa mereka. 8D~**

**

* * *

**

**~Starting Point~**

**I don't know ****what kind of starting point it is**

**But for sure this is the beginning of my knowledge about you**

**And the beginning of togetherness**

**Is it sounds good?**

**Maybe it will be a Yes**

**Or for sure, it's a No**

**Sasuke's POV**

Dia sangat kesakitan, aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Tiba-tiba ia menunjuk tas kecil yang ada dalam genggamanku. Aku langsung buru-buru membuka tas itu dan merogoh dalamnya. Saking terburu-burunya aku merogoh dalam kebingungan, tas itu terjatuh dan semua isinya berserakkan di atas tatami. Aku tak percaya! Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa benda-benda kecil berwarna-warni dalam sangkar ini ada dalam tas itu? Ku ambil satu-satu tempat kecil menyerupai botol itu, kulihat sebuah tulisan tertera di sana.

"De…dexametasone*?" Ku jatuhkan botol kecil itu, kuraih lagi botol lainnya.

"Pred…nisone*? "

Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya. Asma? Gangguan pernapasan lainnya kah? Aku kurang paham walau aku tahu beberapa pengetahuan dasar berbagai obat. Kulihat ke arah Naruto, dia meronta kesakitan, darahnya semakin banyak. Aku tak punya banyak pilihan, sepertinya obat tidak akan berefek banyak.

"Naruto! Kita ke dokter!" Ku tarik tangannya, hendak mengangkatnya, tapi dia menahan badannya yang lemah itu.

"Obat saja, sudah cukup, Sasuke." Dia tersenyum padaku.

"_Masih bisa-bisanya Kau tersenyum?"_ batinku kesal. Aku tetap menarik tangannya, seraya merangkulkannya ke leherku, tapi ia tetap tidak mau. Betapa kuatnya walau dengan badan selemah itu.

Dia melepaskan genggaman tanganku dari tangannya. Ia raba-raba tatami itu untuk mendapatkan obat-obatannya. Ya, akhirnya dia mendapatkannya dan meminumnya tanpa air. Beberapa saat kemudian, batuknya mulai mereda, tapi warna tubuh dan mukanya tetap pucat. Dia kembali berdiri, dibereskannya obat-obatan dari atas tatami dan dimasukkannya kembali dalam tas kecil berteriak semangat untuk mengangkati kembali barang-barangnya ke atas motorku dan berlari keluar kamar.

Aku terduduk dan terdiam hanya bisa memandangi tubuh mungil itu dari belakang. "Oh, Tuhan…."

**End of Sasuke's POV**

* * *

**-DeChii*StartingPoint*-**

**

* * *

**

"Ayo, Sasuke-kun! Segera angkat lagi barang-barangku ke atas motormu~~! OYEAH!" Naruto berlari keluar kamar dengan sisa-sisa semangatnya yang mulai kembali terkumpul. Sasuke di belakangnya hanya diam dan terlihat melafalkan sesuatu sebelum akhirnya kembali berdiri mengikuti si rambut kuning dari belakang.

"Sasuke? Apakah sebanyak itu tidak akan membahayakan keselamatanmu?" Naruto melihat barangnya menggunung, menumpuk di bagian belakang motor Sasuke.

"Hn, tak apa." Sasuke mengikat barang-barang itu dengan tali.

"Benarkah?"

"Hn."

"Benarkah?"

"..."

Sasuke diam dan menengok ke arah Naruto kemudian memeberikan Death Glare terbaik yang dimilikinya.

"O…o..oh, aku ngerti." Naruto sweatdrop.

"Tunggu aku di situ Dobe, jangan pergi kemana-mana," Sasuke memakai helmnya dan menstarter motornya. Di atas jok motor, ia menengok lagi ke arah Naruto dan mengatakan sesuatu.

"DENGAR DOBE! JANGAN KEMANA-MANA!" yang membuat Naruto ketakutan dan mengangguk keras beberapa kali. Kemudian Uchiha muda pergi menjauh.

**Naruto's POV**

"_Hah, apa-apan pula si Uchiha itu? Bikin orang sweatdrop segala."_ Batinku ketakutan. Namun itulah kekuatan seorang Uchiha dan Yah, kesalahanku juga sih. Yah, Ya sudahlah (kayaknya tau deh ini lagu apa).

Oh, setelah beberapa menit berdiri di sini, aku teringat sesuatu. Persediaan obatku di dapur belum ku ambil. Masih ada beberapa di sana yang tidak muat dalam tas kecil yang sekarang ada dalam kantung celanaku. Aku pergi ke dalam rumah, baru beberapa langkah, aku teringat kata-kata Si Tuan Muda UCHIHA terhormat itu untuk tidak beranjak kemanapun.

"_Ah, bodo deh, Cuma beberapa langkah ke dalam kok, nanti aku balik lagi."_ Akhirnya, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju dapur. Sesampainya di sana, kubereskan beberapa obat-obatanku dan kumasukkan ke sebuah kantung plastik. Aku menemukan sebuah benda kecil di sana. Tak jelas apa itu, tapi bentuknya berupa piringan hitam kecil, terlalu kecil untuk sebuah CD atau DVD.

"_Ah? Apa ini? Aku tak mengerti, biar sajalah, kumasukkan ke dalam dompet saja"_ aku rogoh saku bagian belakang celanaku dan mengeluarkan sebuah dompet kulit berwarna hitam. Aku masukkan benda aneh itu ke dalam dompetku, kemudian kumasukkan kembali dompet itu. Aku kembali ke halaman dan menunggu si Tuan Muda Pemarah itu datang.

**End of Naruto's POV**

Bunyi motor meraung yang dikenali Naruto semakin mendekat. Ya, itu motor Sasuke. Sasuke hanya berhenti di depan rumah Naruto dan Narutopun langsung naik ke atas motor dengan gayanya yang blangsatan dengan sukses membuat motor Sasuke hampir jatuh.

Sasuke menengok ke belakang dan Naruto hanya nyengir. Sasuke menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi meninggalkan mantan rumah (kontrakan) Naruto itu.

* * *

**-DeChii*StartingPoint*-**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke dan Naruto telah sampai di rumah mereka yang baru (maksudnya bagi Sasuke jadi baru karena nambah teman, bagi naruto baru karena emang baru pindah gitu). Naruto segera turun dan berlari menuju pintu rumah Sasuke kemudian mendorongnya. Pintu itu tidak terbuka, dicobanya sekali lagi sambil heran melihat pintu Sasuke dari atas ke bawah, tapi tetap tidak terbuka.

"Temeeeeeeeeeeeee~~~ tidak mau terbuka!" Naruto sebal sambil menunjuk pintu rumah Sasuke.

"Ck! BAKA Dobe!" Sasuke turun dari motor dengan santainya.

"APAAAAAAAAAAA! Hey Kau sudah pake "Dobe", sekarang pake…." Naruto tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika melihat apa yang dilakukan Uchiha.

Sasuke menggeser pintu rumahnya di depan mata Naruto. "Di GESER Baka Dobe. Usuratonkichi!" kemudia ia masuk.

Naruto menunduk malu di belakang Sasuke, hanya mengekor mengikuti Sasuke masuk. Ketika Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya kembali lurus, Ia terkejut, betapa luasnya rumah Uchiha ini. Tak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata. *authornya agak males kayaknya - massa mengejar, author pura-pura tidur*.

"Tuh, bereskan barang-barangmu. Kamarmu di sebelah kamarku, Dobe." Kata-kata Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"Ya, TEME PANTAT AYAM! Cih!" Naruto membereskan barang-barangnya. Diangkatnya dua kardus kemudian berjalan. Beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali dengan tangan masih mengangkat kardus ke ruang dimana sasuke sedang duduk. Dimiringkan kepalanya yang terhalang oleh kardus dan memanggil Sasuke.

"Hey, Teme!"

"Hn?"

"Ngomong-ngomong kamarmu itu dimana?"

"…..." Sasuke sweatdrop.

"Dobe, makanya tanya dulu sebelum asal pergi. Itu di sana." Sasuke menunjuk ke sebuah ruangan di lantai dua…sekali lagi LANTAI DUA.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA JAUH SEKALI! Mana sanggup aku membawa barang-barang segini banyak ke atas sana sendiriaaannnnn? Huaaaaaaanggggggggggg~~~" Naruto pura-pura cengeng di depan Sasuke agar dibantu.

"Hn? Urusanmu." Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan memasukkan tangannya ke saku samping celananya.

"Ish! Baka Te…"

"Baiklah, aku bantu." Dengan alasan yang tak begitu jelas, Sasuke membalikkan kembali badannya dan mengangkati kardus si guru bawel itu.

"A…arigatou Sasuke-kun." Lagi-lagi Naruto jadi malu atas tindakannya.

Mereka memindahan semuanya dan mengatur tata ruang bersama-sama sampai pukul 4 sore, yaitu selama 6 jam.

* * *

**-DeChii*StartingPoint*-**

**

* * *

**

-KEDIAMAN SASUKE / 08.00 PM-

Kini mereka berdua ada di ruang makan. Yang satu makan ramen, yang satu makan sandwich dan jus tomat.

"Swaswuke-kwun?" tanya Naruto dengan mulut penuh.

"Hn?"

"Aakwah kau dwiswini swendwirwiann?" mulut Naruto terus mengunyah.

"Hn?" Sasuke menghentikan acara makannya dan mengangkat sebelah alis matanya.

Naruto mengunyah makanan dalam mulutnya kemudian mengulangi pertanyaan yang tidak jelas itu.

"Apakah Kau disini sendirian?"

"Hn, ya." Jawab Sasuke siingkat melanjutkan kembali acara makannya.

"_P__elit kata sekali bocah ini! Tanya apa kek gitu."_ Batin Naruto kesal. Dia hanya mendengus pelan.

"….Dan Kau?" Tanya Sasuke seakan-akan jawaban Naruto atas petanyaannya telah terjawab.

"_Oh, thanks God!"_ batin Naruto bahagia. "Aku? Ya, aku tinggal sendirian saja. Aku mandiri kan? Iya kan? Aku mandi sendiri, nyuci, nyuci sendiri, hidupku sendiri~" Jawabku senang dan panjang lebar.

"Hn?" Sasuke hanya heran saja.

Selama beberapa waktu, keadaan hening di ruang makan. Tidak ada yang berbicara setelah akhirnya selesai makan.

"Huahhhh! Aku kenyang~ Arigatou ne~" Naruto menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang kenyang dan kemudian berdiri.

"Mau kemana Kau, Dobe?"

Naruto langsung menengok ke arah Sasuke dan menunjuk ke atas dengan polos.

"Siapa yang suruh, hn?"

Tanpa diperintah, Naruto langsung duduk ketika melihat tatapan maut (goyang kaleee) Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Padahal Ia ingin tidur.

"Apanya yang apa?"

"Ish! Basa-basi sekali Kau!"

"Hn? Apa? Apa kau masih tak mau menjelaskan?"

"apa?"

"Tadi sebelum kesini, Dobe!" nada Sasuke akhirnya sedikit tinggi dari biasanya. (hanya sedikit lho! Benar-benar sedikit)

Naruto hanya diam. Dia tidak menjawab sepatah katapun.

"apa?" Sasuke terus mendesak.

Naruto terus diam selama beberapa saat. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke angkat bicara lagi.

"kalau Kau.." kata-kata Sasuke dipotong oleh Naruto.

"Kau tidak perlu mencampuri urusanku Tuan Muda Uchiha! Bahkan urusanku yang bahkan belun kuketahui!" Naruto berdiri dari bangku dengan kasar kemudian membalikkan badannya. Sasuke hanya melihat Naruto kemudian berjalan ke arah kamarnya sendiri.

* * *

**-DeChii*StartingPoint*-**

* * *

Hari Minggu yang begitu tenang, saking tenangnya, tidak ada ribut-ribut dari dalam rumah Sasuke. Sasuke kira rumah ini akan jadi hingar bingar karena Naruto tinggal di sini, tapi nyatanya?

Mulai dari semalam, naruto tidak mau bicara dengan Sasuke. Ketika bertemu dengan Sasuke, dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain. Makan di meja makanpun, Naruto tidak mau melihat atau berbicara dengan Sasuke. Semuanya serba sendiri-sendiri. Sasuke merasa agak sedikit risih dengan keadaan ini, tapi dia tidak mau ambil pusing.

"Dobe…"

"….."

"Hey, Dobe…"

"…."

"Do…Sa..Naruto-kun?"

"Ya?" Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedang sibuk membaca buku di ruang utama kediaman Uchiha.

"Apa?"

"loh? Kok Kau malah bertanya? Kalau tidak ada urusan penting, aku pergi saja." Naruto menutup bukunya dan bangun dari tempat duduk.

Bagian belakang baju Naruto ditarik oleh Sasuke dan membuat Naruto menengokkan kepala ke arahnya.

"Apa Sasuke-kun?"

"…" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Ck, tolong lepaskan bajuku, Sasuke-kun."

"….Ma.."

"Ah? Apa?" Naruto tidak jelas mendengar suara Sasuke dan akhirnya berbalik ke arah Sasuke sepenuhnya.

"…..Ma..maaf.." YAK! Momen yang jarang terjadi! Keluarga Uchiha MINTA MAAF! Kelurga dengan tingkat arogansi paling tinggi sejagat Konoha (lebih mungkin) Minta Maaf!

Tapi sayang, Naruto tidak mau tahu soal itu dan dia memang tidak tahu.

"Untuk?"

"Semalam." Jawab Sasuke tetap tidak memandang Naruto.

"…..Tapi, berjanjilah jangan tanyakan apa-apa lagi. Janji?" Naruto memberikan kelingkingnya pada Sasuke.

Sasukepun mengaitkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking Naruto, "Hn." Mukanya lansung memerah.

"Baiklah Teme-CHANNN~~~~ aku maafkan! Ayo kita jalan-jalan!" Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke keluar rumah. Sasukepun langsung tersenyum dan mengikuti langkah kaki Naruto yang cepat.

"_He looks like you, Minato."_ Sebuah pikiran yang tak pernah terlintas bahkan sedetikpun di pikirannya dari awal

* * *

**-DeChii*StartingPoint*-**

**

* * *

**

"Damn You Naruto!"

"Hey! That wasn't my fault!"

Baju Sasuke sekarang penuh berlumuran dengan es krim coklat. Menurut Sasuke jelas itu kesalahan rambut kuning ini, tapi Naruto berkilah karena memang bukan salahnya. Menurut Anda?

**Flashback Mode**

"Teme?" Naruto menarik-narik baju lengan panjang Sasuke.

"Apa?"

"Aku mau itu~" Naruto menunjuk toko es krim di badan jalan.

"Jangan, nanti jatuh. Aku tau Kau tidak bisa mengangkat benda seenteng itu." Jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Temeee~~ ayolahhh!" Naruto mengeluarkan jurus rayuan mautnya *author ditendangin*

"Ya, ya beli sana." Sasuke memberikan uang padanya. Seperti ayah memberikan uang jajan pada anaknya yang masih kelas 1 SD.

"WOWW~~ terimakasih otou-san~!" Naruto menerima uang dan langsung berlari ke arah toko es krim itu.

"Baka." Suara Sasuke yang kesal tetap saja datar.

Naruto telah menyelesaikan transaksi dengan sang tukang es krim dan mendapatkan barangnya berupa es krim coklat tiga scoop. Naruto berlari ke arah Sasuke.

"Dobe. Jangan lari!" Sasuke memperingatkan dengan suara yang sedikit tinggi namun tetap datar kepada Naruto. Naruto tahu namun sepertinya tidak mendengarkan dan dia tetap berlari.

"Sasu-te-…" Tepat di depan Naruto ada bekas air sabun yang licin dan HUPLA! Semua es krimnya jatuh ke baju Sasuke.

**End of Flashback**

Jadi, menurut Kalian, itu salah siapa? *smirk*

Sepanjang jalan, Sasuke menggumamkan 'Baka-Dobe' dan 'Usuratonkichi' terus-terusan. Naruto? Dia sedang sibuk membela diri di setengah jalan pertama dan sibuk meminta maaf di setengah jalan terakhir.

"Ne, Teme~ maaf maaf maaf.." Naruto menelungkupkan kedua tangannya berhadapan dan menunduk berkali-kali di depan Sasuke. Namun Sasuke berkali-kali mengacuhkannya. Dan bagi Naruto tidak ada pilihan lain. Dia langsung berdiri di depan Sasuke seakan menghadang Sasuke.

"Apa? Jangan halangi jalanku."

Naruto langsung berlutut di depan Sasuke tanpa suara. Beberapa orang yang lewat heran dengan kelakuan dua anak-dewasa (kelakuan anak-anak tampang bapak-bapak) tersebut. Sasuke pun kaget dia tidak menyangka Naruto akan seserius itu minta maaf kepadanya.

"Na..Naru.."

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Saya tidak akan berdiri sebelum Anda benar-benar memaafkan saya."

Sasuke gugup, namun dia kembali tenang dan menyuruh Naruto berdiri.

"Berdirilah Usuratonkichi! Jangan gemetaran seperti itu." Sasuke menawarkan bantuan berdiri dengan tangannya. Naruto tetap tidak mau berdiri, tubuhnya sedikit gemetaran.

"Naruto! Ayolah, sudah aku maafkan!" Sasuke menarik paksa lengan Naruto. Kemudian ia mengerti mengapa Naruto tidak mau berdiri. Cairan bening yang meleleh di pipinya sekarang adalah alasannya.

"Apa?" Naruto menggosok-gosokkan lengan kemeja biru langitnya untuk menghapus air mata.

"Apanya?" Sasuke melengos saja ke depan berjalan duluan.

Naruto hanya menunduk di belakang Sasuke sambil tetap menggosok-gosok matanya yang makin lama makin memerah. Sasuke berhenti kemudian menengok ke belakang. Lama dia memperhatikan Naruto akhirnya Sasuke memanggil.

"Dobe."

Naruto menengok ke arah Sasuke yang ada di depannya.

"Daritadi aku hanya bercanda, aku tidak marah." Sasuke kembali membalikkan kepalanya dan berjalan.

Muka Naruto makin merah. Dia kesal di-bully-in terus sama Sasuke.

"TEMEEEEEEE! Suatu saat akan kubalas Kau! Kubuat Kau menyesali dua…tidak TIGA KALI LIPAT dari apa yang Kau lakukan sekarang!" Teriakkan Naruto yang membuat orang-orang yang lewat cukup kaget. Ia berlari di belakang Sasuke untuk menyusulnya. Dan mungkin ini adalah kata-kata yang tak pernah Naruto harapkan akan menjadi kenyataan nantinya.

* * *

**-DeChii*StartingPoint*-**

**

* * *

**

Dan hari ini hari Senin, mereka berdua harus mulai mengajar kembali. Sarapan bareng, berangkat bareng dan didahului dengan pertengkaran sia-sia seperti biasa.

Naruto akan memulai pelajaran jam pertama di kelas 2-4 dan Sasuke kosong. Jadi untuk apa Sasuke datang pagi-pagi? Karena Naruto memintanya? Ya, itu pasti alasannya, tak ada yang lain. Karena itulah pertengkaran pagi ini terjadi. Sasuke paling tidak suka kalau tidurnya diganggu, tapi Naruto menyiramnya dengan air karena tidak bangun-bangun juga.

Kembali ke ruang guru. Naruto mempersiapkan segala bahan ajarnya. Naruto keluar dari ruang guru dan melihat Sasuke tidak ada di mejanya.

"_Kemana si Teme itu? Katanya jam kosong. Oh, ke WC kali. Udah ah, aku mau ngajar, tar telat anak-anaknya malah kesenengan."_ Naruto buru-buru lari ke kelasnya.

"Greeekk.." Naruto menggeser pintu kelas 2-4

"Selamat pagi anak-anak." Sapa Naruto gembira.

"Stand up! Bow!" Perintah ketua kelas

"Selamat pagi sensei~!" sapa mereka semua semangat.

Naruto berjalan ke meja guru dan melihat keadaan kelas yang lumayan lama dia tinggalkan.

"Jadi?" Karin tiba-tiba berbicara kepada Naruto dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Eh?" Naruto kebingungan. "Apa, Shino?"

"Sekarang kami diajar oleh dua guru kah?"

Naruto benar-benar bingung dan menunjuk kepalanya dengan dua telunjuk. "He? Apa maksudmu?"

Karin menunjuk ke belakang kelas kemudia tampak oleh Naruto sosok yang dia kenal. Seseorang dengan tampang stoic dan rambut sok keren digaya-gayain dengan wax atau apalah itu.

"Sasuke-kun? Apa yang Kau lakukan di sini?" Naruto dengan gaya cool-coolan kemarah-marahannya bertanya pada sasuke. Kalau dia marah-marah nanti malah ngerusak imagenya.

Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya di bagian paling belakang kelas dan berjalan menuju ke depan kelas. Samapai di depan kelas, Sasuke langsung membalikkan badan menghadap murid-murid dan membetulkan dasinya.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak, mulai hari ini setiap naruto mengajar, baik di kelas ini ataupun di kelas lain. Beliau akan mengajar berdua dengan saya." Sasuke menengok ke arah Naruto dan menyeringai. Naruto tampak kesal sekali.

"_Apa yang dilakukan nenek tua itu, oh, Kami-sama."_

**Flashback Mode**

Sasuke datang pagi-pagi sekali hari ini dan setelah datang ia langsung menghilang dari meja guru. Tahukah kalian? Dia ternyata mendapat sms dari Tsunade-sama dipanggil ke ruang kepala sekolah.

"Jadi, Sasuke-kun, tahukah Kau mengapa Kau kupanggil ke sini?" Tsunade-sama membalikkan kursinya ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn? Tidak."

"seperti yang Kau ketahui Sasuke-kun. Naruto itu keadaannya tidak pernah bagus. Aku meminta satu hal darimu, setiap dia mengajar di sini, Kau harus mengajar berdua dengannya. Tapi kalau kau mengajar, dia tidak usah ikut. Bagaimana? Keberatan?" Tsunade meletakkan dua tangannya yang melipat di depan mukanya, biar terlihat sepertii orang serius mungkin.

Sekilas tampak senyum Sasuke mengembang di bibirnya namun tidak akan kelihatan! Trust me!

"Baiklah, Tsunade-sama." Sasuke memberikan salam dan kemudian keluar ruangan itu menuju ke sebuah ruangan yang dikenal dengan nama kelas 2-4 dan duduk dengan tenang di bagian belakang kelas.

**End of Flashback**

Dan dimulailah hari-hari Naruto dimana Sasuke yang menurutnya menjengkelkan itu akan menampakkan mukanya dimanapun ia berada.

* * *

**-DeChii*StartingPoint*-**

**

* * *

**

**To be Continued**

**Mind to Read and Review, Right?**

**

* * *

**

*** : anti inflammation and anti allergic drugs.**


	6. A Lie Is The Beginning From The Truth

**FATE IS FATE**

Halo, saya dechii. salam kenal OTL  
saya kurang berpengalaman dalam tulis menulis, jadi yang ringan-ringan aja dulu deh  
Oh iya sekali lagi diingatkan ini adalah kelanjutan dari WHEN YOU WILL GO AWAY yaitu cerita pertama saya, jadi yang belum baca, biar nyambung, leave this page and baca yang pertama dulu *sekalian promotor eh promosi*  
Semboyan yang telah lama melanglang buana di dunia fanfic "**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**"  
Saya menerima apapun, mau ngeflame kek, silahkeun, tapi kalo ga dipeduliin ya ga apa ya? :P  
HAPPY READ READERS xD

* * *

**This all characters belongs to Masa-sih? Kishimo(l)to-sensei *dicubitin* AW!**

**Author : DeChii**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Rating : K (aman bagi tubuh dan jiwa)**

**Warning : Content Boys Love (soft banjet kayak kenjen ben~), (mungkin) typo dan ada beberapa karakter non-naruto seperti shino dan karin. entah siapa mereka. 8D~

* * *

**

**~A Lie is the beginning from the truth~**

**Don't you know?**

**You can tell me one thing that you always keep it in the deepest of your heart**

**But as a human, I also know the other things**

**One thing you can tell me, but there're more things that you always covering it with a lie**

**No one will know, no one will understand**

"**One thing", will uncover all

* * *

**

**Sasuke's POV**

Baiklah, setahun sudah lewat. Berarti sudah setahun pula si Dobe ini tinggal di rumahku. Rumah yang cukup besar untuk dihuni dua orang. Dan sudah setahun pula aku bertengkar dengan Naruto gara-gara keputusan Tsunade-sama setahun yang lalu. yang selalu mengikutkan aku dimanapun si Dobe ini mengajar. Apakah dia tidak cukup malu mengajak baku hantam di depan muridnya sendiri? Oh ya dia manusia tidak punya malu *author dilempar pake ban mobil. **Author : **Bukan aye, WOY! **Sasuke** : Tapi loe yang nulis.*

Memandangi si Dobe dari jauh saat dia mengajar selama setahun cukup membuatku tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang di belakang kelas karena dia dan murid-muridnya itu malah bercanda. Tapi anehnya hasil ulangan mereka malah bagus-bagus. I wonder why?

Tak pernah terpikirkan apapun di benakku sampai 6 bulan lalu, si Dobe yang benar-benar Dobe ini mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh. Aku tak bisa mencernanya karena kurang paham, tapi sepertinya dia tidak tahu kalau aku tidak paham. Dobe, Dobe, tak bisa kah Kau berbicara dengan bahasa manusia? Tahukah Kalian apa yang dia bicarakan? Hahh terlalu tabu untuk diungkit kembali. Tapi, baiklah…

**Flashback Mode**

Ini bulan ke enam sejak Naruto tinggal di sini. Kelakuannya lumayan tambah baik, tapi aku juga tidak tahu kenapa. Sekarang hari Kamis, Si Dobe itu minta jalan-jalan ke Konoha Play-Land pas weekend nanti. Katanya sih, dia mau naik jet coaster. Aneh kan? Yah, bukan itu yang kumaksud aneh, tapi alasan setelahnya. Dia bilang dia belum pernah naik jet coaster itu seumur hidupnya. Aku terkekeh kecil saat mendengarnya tapi ya ku turuti saja.

Oh, ya, sekarang kami berdua sedang ada di sekolah. Dia sedang mengajar anak-anak berisik ini di depan mataku. Dan….ayolah Shino! Tak bisakah kau menatap orang lain? Dan Hei! Lihat Naruto sedang mengajarimu!

"Shino." Kataku datar tanpa ekspresi melihat ke arahnya.

"Ya?" mukanya berseri-seri melihatku.

"Kau sedang berada di mana?" Aku balas menatapnya.

"Ah, unggg…ke,kelas…" Dia kelihatan malu-malu menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Then listen to your teacher carefully!" Death glare yang menjadi trademark Uchiha akhirnya tak bisa terbendung lagi. Shino langsung melihat ke depan dan tak berani memandangku lagi sampai pelajaran Naruto berakhir.

Jam sekolah telah berakhir. Motorku rusak sejak minggu lalu, kami harus naik sepeda dari rumah ke sini dan dari sini ke rumah. Di tengah perjalanan, Naruto sepertinya menantangku balapan sepeda, tapi tidak aku tanggapi dan dia marah-marah di atas sepeda sambil mengendarai. Terbayangkah betapa bahayanya apa yang dilakukan si Dobe itu?

Tapi sedetik kemudian dia berhenti dan tertinggal beberapa meter di belakangku sebelum aku menyadari dia ketinggalan dan mengerem sepedaku. Aku menengok ke belakang dan melihat jari telunjuk si Dobe itu menempel di mulutnya, berlagak seperti orang mikir. Sedetik kemudian dia melihat ke arah ku dan tersenyum selebar yang dia bisa.

"tasukette ne~ Sasuke-kun." Dan dia langsung menggenjot sepedanya lagi sekuat tenaga.

"_Ta-? Ta what? What was he said? I couldn't heard it. Ah, like I care, useless words for useless person"_ aku langsung menyusulnya, sedang dia berteriak-teriak "AKU MENANG" kegirangan seperti orang waras.

* * *

**-DeChii**-

* * *

**

-SABTU / KONOHA PLAY-LAND / 10.00 AM-

Banyak sekali orang di sini, kepalaku rasanya berputar tak henti-henti.

"Terlalu banyak orang." Aku bergumam kecil.

"He?" dia menengok ke arahku. "Namanya juga fasilitas umum! Cold person!" dia menjulurkan lidahnya dan kemudian lari ke arah tukang gulali. Aku duduk di bangku dekat taman kecil di sana. Banyak wanita yang lalu lalang berkedip percuma dan tak kupedulikan tentunya.

Oh, dia datang membawa dua buah gulali yang lumayan besar. Wah wah wah.

"Ini, Sasuke, untukmu." Dia memberikan satu gulali padaku. Besarnya menghalangi pandanganku.

"Ne- Dobe…" belum sempat kulanjutkan kata-kataku, tiba-tiba dia membungkukkan badannya di depanku.

"Sasuke-kun, please, I beg on you. Tasukette." Dia masih tetap membungkuk.

"A…a..ha?" aku kebingungan melihat tingkahnya.

Dia mengangkat kembali badannya yang tadi dibungkukkan, "Nah~ it's nothing." Dilihatnya ke arah kanan, kemudian dia berlalri, "Sasuke! JETCOASTER!"

"A..Hei! Tunggu! Itu…a..pa maksudnya?" Aku berbicara semakin pelan ketika melihat dia semakin jauh.

"_Tasukette?"_ gumamku dalam hati. Tampaknya dia harus kujaga di sini biar ga jatuh, mungkin itu maksudnya. Dan seharian, aku paksakan diri untuk tetap di sebelahnya walau sampai pulang ke rumah, aku muntah-muntah.

**End of Flashback**

Kemudian tiap kosa kata berbeda selalu keluar dari mulutnya setiap hari setelah hari itu. Tapi artinya tetap sama padahal kami sedang tidak naik jetcoaster ataupun hysteria. Well, the first time I've had ever feel in my life..Confused? no, CURIOUS.

**End of Sasuke's POV**

"Ne, Sasu-teme-CHANN~" Naruto mengembangkan senyumnya di tengah restoran.

"Jangan…"

"Apanya Teme-Chan~~?"

"Berhentilah memanggilku dengan "chan"-mu itu dan, I wonder if this things are necessary!" Sasuke memalingkan mukanya.

Ternyata Naruto sedang menyuapi nasi ke mulut sang Uchiha muda dan sudah berkali-kali menolaknya.

"Ayolah~" Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Geez." Akhirnya Sasuke membuka mulutnya dan menerima sesuap nasi dari Naruto.

"All right, that's fine!" Naruto menyuapi dirinya sendiri.

Banyak sekali orang lalu lalang di sana yang sweatdrop. Seperti ayah dan anak mungkin. Dan muncullah sosok perempuan yang mempesona lelaki sekitarnya.

"久しぶり 棚 ね～ さすけ くん～ (hisashiburi dana ne~ Sasuke-kun~)"

"Ah, Sakura." Balasnya dingin.

"Still the same Uchiha." Sakura meraih bangku di sebelah Sasuke dan Naruto dan menggesernya.

"Hai." Sakura duduk dan memalingkan mukanya ke arah Naruto.

"Hwai,,,,,hmmmm.." Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sakura, Sakura Haruuno." Sakura memberikan tangannya mengajak Naruto berjabat tangan.

"Oh, Hwai Hwakwurwaaaa~!" Naruto berbicara dengan mulut penuh nasi dan berceceran dimana-mana.

"Dasar ayam." Celetuk Sasuke pelan.

"Hwei! Kwau ywang…GLEK!" Naruto tersedak.."Ohok…Ohok..Ohok! Hahir..Hahir!"

Sakura cepat-cepat menuangkan air ke gelas dan memberikan ke Naruto. Dengan cepat Naruto melahap eh meminum habis air yang tadi dituang Sakura.

"Hosh…Hosh! Hei Pantat Ayam! Tanggung jawab!" Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke dan berdiri dari kursinya.

"Untuk apa? Kau tidak hamil." Sasuke membuka koran dan membacanya. Naruto langsung menengok ke Sakura. Sakurapun sweatdrop.

"Oh, maaf aku tidak sopan. Hai Sakura-chan, namaku Naruto, Naruto Namikaze." Naruto menjabat tangan wanita itu, kemudian duduk lagi meredakan emosinya.

Dahi Sakura agak berkerut.

"He? Kenapa Sakura-chan? Kelihatannya Kau serius sekali?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya dan menempelkan telunjuk ke bibirnya.

"Ah? Ti..tidak…Aku pikir aku cukup familiar dengan nama keluargamu."

Sasuke langsung membuka sedikit celah dibalik korannya dan Naruto bersikap biasa saja.

"Ne~ tidak heran, aku memang terkenal~" Naruto menyombongkan diri.

"Ho~ hahaha saya mengerti Naruto-kun." Sakura tertawa bersamaan dengan Naruto.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu langsung menutup celah tempat tadi dia mengintip di samping koran, kayak ngelanjutin baca koran padahal mah….= =a.

"Ne~ Naruto-kun. Apakah kau juga satu profesi dengan Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura sambil meminum teh pesanannya tadi.

"Oh, iya! Kami sama-sama guru di Konoha High School!" jawab Naruto bangga.

"Ahh~ jadi Kau malah memilih menjadi guru ne, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke tanpa melihat sedikitpun ke arah yang bertanya.

"Hahahaha…siapapun yang dulu naksir kau, sepertinya kasihan mereka." Sakura dan Naruto tertawa bersama lagi.

Sasuke sih tenang saja dibilang gitu. Dia merasa bahwa si Sakura itu masa tidak merasa sih? ***Authhor**: GYAHAHAHA PEDE BETUL LU!*

* * *

**-DeChii**-

* * *

**

Sudah lama mereka mengobrol di dalam restoran itu. Kehebohan Sakura dan Naruto bahkan sempat mengundang pehatian beberapa orang yang lalu lalang di dalam restoran dan ketenangan Sasuke membuat beberapa wanita menengokkan kepala ke arahnya.

"Bye-bye Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun~" Sakura melambaikan tangannya di depan restoran karena meraka beda arah.

"Bye-byeeee~~~" Naruto melambaikan tangannya semangat dan berlari menyusul Sasuke yang sudah jalan daritadi.

"Menyenangkan ya, Sasuke-kun?"

"Apanya?"

"Hmmmm?" Naruto menempel ke Sasuke dengan muka menggoda.

"Apanya Dobe? Dan jangan menempel seperti itu. Seperti anjing dan majikannya saja."

Naruto langsung menjauhkan badannya dari badan Sasuke.

"Wek! Kau tidak ASIK! Ayo kita pulang!" Naruto berlari duluan.

* * *

**-DeChii**-**

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

Heh, si Dobe ini, tidak ada kerjaannya yang lain. Manggoda orang saja kerjaannya. Siapa pula maksud dia? Sakura? Memandang dia dari SMA pun aku tidak pernah. Dasar anak ini. Tapi aku cukup sedikit lega, akhir-akhir ini penyakitnya sudah tidak pernah kambuh. Well, setahun terakhir maksudku.

Dia tidak pernah check-in ke rumah sakit sejak terakhir aku melihat dia hampir pingsan dan obat-obatannya itu. Dia tak pernah lagi terbatuk-batuk seperti dulu, tidak pernah pula wajahnya kelihatan pucat lagi. Ya, tampaknya dia semakin sehat dan agenda acara si nenek tu….ah, maksudku Tsunade-sama yang selalu mengikutkan aku di setiap pelajaran si Dobe ini tidak diperlukan lgi. Toh, dia sudah tiap hari hadir di kelas.

Walaupun tidak bertemu dia di sekolah sesering dulu, tapi tetap saja kami bertemu dan bertengkar lagi dan lagi di rumahku. Hahhhhh… = =a

Sedang apa si Dobe itu? Kok tiba-tiba berhenti di depan?

"Kenapa Kau, Dobe?"

"….tidak, tapi sepertinya….." Dia berbicara sambil berpikir, tampaknya serius sekali. Jarang sekali dia berpikir seserius ini.

"Kenapa? Dompetmu ketinggalan?" tanyaku.

"…" Dia masih saja diam sambil dengan gaya berpikirnya.

"Ne~ Do…"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Si Baka-Dobe ini berteriak kencang. Rasanya jantungku mau copot mendengar teriakannya. Seperti ada lampu terang menyala di sebelah kepalanya.

"A…apa?" Aku mengelus-elus dadaku.

Dia menengokkan kepalanya melihat ke arahku kemudian menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja…."

Bocah ini bikin aku penasaran terus, bikin kesal!

"APA?" tanyaku sambil mendongakkan kepala. Dia melihat ke bawah dan membalikkan mukanya.

"Resleting celanamu kebuka Pantat Ayam."

Aku terdiam sebentar kemudian merespon kata-katanya. Aku langsung melihat ke resleting celanaku…. "Gah." Langsung ku naikkan resleting celanaku.

"_Kami-sama, aku malu sekali."_ Cepat-cepat aku berjalan di belakang si Dobe menghilangkan rasa maluku yang sebenarnya aku bisa berteriak sekencang-kencangnya karena maluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.

**End of Sasuke's POV

* * *

**

******-DeChii**-**

* * *

  


Sakura sedang berjalan ke arah yang biasa kita sebut rumah sakit. Ya, sekarang Sakura seorang dokter di Konoha Medical Center meneruskan pekerjaan ibunya dan menjadi kepala rumah sakit di sana.

"おはよう ございます 桜 さん, YAWN~ (ohayou gozaimasu sakura-san)." Sapa salah seorang petugas di meja administrasi dengan gaya menguapnya yang bikin orang kesal.

"ohayou, shikamaru-san." Lambai Sakura kemudia langsung bergegas menuju ruangannya. Well, Sakura already used to it.

"_yare-yare that uncommon people. Shikamaru, kok bisa dia diterima kerja di sini? Padahal kerjanya hanya tidur terus. Ah, itu keputusan ibu, aku tak mau terus-terusan mikirin itu."_ Sakura menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"_Oh, ya, aku lupa, di mana ya? Sepertinya aku pernah liat wajah Naruto-kun..ya, itu tidak asing. Ah, I can't remember it. Sudahlah aku harus kerja sekarang."_

Sakura tiba di depan pintu ruangannya, membukanya kemudian masuk dan duduk di ruangan kerja itu. Sakura melepas jaket yang ia pakai dan menggantinya dengan jaket putih dokternya.

**Sakura's POV**

"_Well then well then, which document I supposed to..."_ Aku melihat satu dokumen yang tampak sudah agak usang. Itu seperti satu-satunya dokumen yang lupa Kaa-san bawa untuk dibaca di rumah. Sebaiknya, aku bawa ini ke rumah agar Kaa-san bisa membacanya.

Aku tarik dokumen itu dari tumpukan paling bawah dokumen-dokumen di ruanganku. Tidak perlu kulihat sepertinya, toh ini urusan ibu. Aku rogoh tas ku, mencari ruang untuk memasukkan dokumen itu dan kemudian..."srak srak..." bunyi sesuatu seperti terjatuh dari dalam dokumen tersebut.

"Ah, apa ini? Foto?" Aku ambil foto yang terjatuh itu, kemudian ku lihat.

"A...ah...sou ka..pantas rasanya aku pernah melihat Naruto-kun, rupanya dulu itu ia pasien rumah sakit sini. Lucunyaaaaa~" Aku gemas melihat foto kecil Naruto-kun dengan tiga garis di pipinya dan tersenyum lebar.

Aku tidak berminat melihat isi-isi dari dokumen tersebut. Aku masukkan lagi foto itu kembali ke dalam dokumen. Dan lagi, kali ini terjatuh beberapa foto dan beberapa lembar dokumen. Aku ambil dan aku lihat nama pasien dengan foto yang berbeda.

"Hm? Namikaze Minato? Siapa ini?" Akhirnya tanpa ba bi bu aku buka map dokumen itu dan meletakkan lembaran yang tadi jatuh di atas map itu. Aku baca laporan perawatan dari kedua orang yang fotonya terpampang di dokumen ini.

"Namikaze, hmmm, mulai dirawat di rumah sakit dari 13 tahun lalu? Tunggu, aku melihat Naruto juga kira-kira 13 tahun yang lalu."

Aku berpikir keras, sampai akhirnya sesuatu berputar di kepalaku.

"Ah, ya, Naruto dan Minato sering kulihat berlari-lari di koridor rumah sakit dulu. Rambut kuning mereka itu hampir sama. PANTAS aku merasa familiar!" Aku senang bukan main mengetahui itu.

Aku menutup map laporan itu, menutup beberapa saat mataku untuk mengingat sesuatu yang hilang dari laporan ini.

**Sakura thirteen years ago**

"_Ne~ Kaa-san! Aku benci pergi ke rumah sakit!"_ aku merengek minta pulang

"_Sakura-chan, tidak ada orang di rumah, kau harus ikut Kaa-san."_ Kaa-san menepuk kepalaku.

Aku melihat dua-orang berlarian di koridor. Keduanya menarik, rambutnya itu, sangat nyentrik dan senyum keduanya sangat lebar. Aku terrpana sesaat.

"_Ne~ Kaa-s..."_ aku mau menarik baju Kaa-san, tapi rupanya Kaa-san sudah pergi ke ruangannya. Aku duduk di kursi yang dekat dengan dua orang yang berlari bolak balik itu. Kemudian salah seorang dari dua anak kecil itu berteriak.

"_Onii-chan! Tunggu! Jangan lari terlalu cepat!"_ tawanya renyah.

**End of Sakura thirteen years ago**

Aku membuka mataku dan menyadarinya.

"Yes! That's the point! Mereka berdua adalah saudara!"

**End of Sakura's POV

* * *

**

******-DeChii**-**

* * *

  


"Ting tong~" Bel rumah Sasuke berbunyi.

"Hai! Chotto matte kudasai!" teriak Naruto dari dapur. Dia membersihkan tangannya dan kemudian berlari membuka pintu.

"Ah!" aku kaget melihat orang yang sedang berdiri di depanku.

"Deidara Nii-san!"

"Hai. How are you, my stupid Naruto?" Deidara langsung memeluk Naruto.

"I'm happy, I could met you, Naruto." Deidara memeluk Naruto erat dan Naruto balik memeluknya.

"Welcome, my baka onii-chan." Naruto menitikkan sebuah air mata tanpa diketahui Deidara.

* * *

**-DeChii**-**

* * *

"So, you live here now, Naruto?" tanya Deidara sambil duduk di atas sofa.

"Yeah, I have to. I didn't have any money to pay the rent of my old house." Jawab Naruto yang sedang berada di ruang dapur menyiapkan minum untuk Deidara.

"I see, so what's going on?"

"Why'd you ask? Not much, I think. You even never care about me. Just go back again to your America." Naruto menjawab dengan nada santai yang menusuk hati Deidara. Deidara langsung menengokkan kepalanya ke arah dapur.

"Ow, c'mon Naruto...I didn't mean to.."

"Yes, I know "I didn't mean to leave you, I can't stand with Otou-san" right?" Jawab Naruto acuh.

"Ok, you know that, forgive me okay?" Tanya Deidara dari ruang keluarga.

Naruto datang dan meletakkan secangkir teh di meja di depan Deidara.

"I always forgive you. I just kidding after all. But I have one request. Can I?" Naruto duduk di sebelah Deidara.

"Anything for you my dearest otoutou." Goda Deidara.

"Learn JAPANESE LANGUAGE! I can't stand with you if you always talking to me with english!" Naruto melempar bantal sofa ke arah Deidara.

"ahahahaha! All right All right I will!" Deidara menangkap bantal Naruto. Mereka berdua terus bercanda melepas kerinduan keduanya karena sudah lama tidak bertemu.

* * *

**-DeChii**-**

* * *

"Ting tong~" Bel rumah Sasuke kembali berbunyi.

"Ahhhhahahahaha..ahaha...ha...HAI! cho...chotto matte kudasai!" Naruto berdiri kemudian melempar bantal yang dipegangnya ke arah Deidara dan berlari ke arah pintu.

"Damn You, Naruto! Ahahahahha..." Deidara menyenderkan badannya ke sofa.

Naruto berlari dan kemudian membuka pintu. Tampaklah Sasuke ketika ia membuka pintunya.

"Sasuke-kun, selamat datang." Naruto membungkuk.

**Naruto's POV**

Aku menengadahkan kembali pandanganku, tapi yang kulihat malah sesuatu yang tidak enak. Air muka Sasuke aneh. Ya kalau tidak mau dibilang sangat aneh sih.

"Ok, aku akan langsung ke pointnya. You know Sakura right?" Sasuke bertanya tanpa melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam rumah terlebih dahulu.

Aku kaget diberi pertanyaan seperti itu, aku tak bisa bepikir jernih. Apa maksud Sasuke menanyakanku pertanyaan seperti ini?

"A...apa maksudmu Sasuke-kun?"

"Stop playing around. You're not a kid anymore." Tanya Sasuke tetap tenang dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi.

"..." aku hanya bisa menundukkan muka.

"..." Sasuke melihat ke arahku.

"Ah, damn! I thought it would work!" Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa mempedulikan bahwa aku membatu setelah mendengar ucapannya itu.

"STOP TEASING ME! YOU JERK!" Aku marah, karena bercandanya keterlaluan.

Dia melihat ke arahku, memperlihatkan senyuman setannya kepadaku. Aku pun tak kalah, aku lihat dia dengan tatapan kemarahanku dan kujulurkan lidahku.

Dia berjalan ke arahku kemudian menepuk-nepuk kepalaku.

"Maaf ya, Naruto." Sasuke tersenyum! Sasuke tersenyum! Apa alasanku untuk tidak memaafkan dia?

"baiklah! Tapi jangan diulang lagi!" aku menggembungkan pipiku.

"All right." Jawabnya kemudian melepas tangannya dari kepalaku.

**End of Naruto's POV**

Sasuke berjalan ke arah ruang utama dan menemukan sesorang duduk di sana. Dia berjalan ke arah sofa dan berdiri di depan Deidara. Deidara mendongakkan kepala ke arah Sasuke.

"Siapa?"

Deidara melihat ke arah muka Sasuke, dia tak bergeming, dia melihat muka Sasuke dengan serius. Sasuke pun aneh melihatnya tapi ia membiarkan orang asing itu sampai dia menjawab pertanyaannya. Deidara berdiri dan menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

"Ah, so You are Sasuke, right?" Deidara tersenyum lebar. Sasuke heran mengapa Deidara tahu namanya.

Naruto datang dari arah pintu masuk ke arah ruang utama. Dia melihat Deidara menyalami Sasuke dan ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

" I thought I knew You, Mi..."

Naruto mendengar hal itu langsung berlari ke arah Deidara, "STOP IT!"

Deidara dan Sasuke langsung menengok ke arah Naruto yang sudah bermuka merah dengan tampang serius.

"Eh? Why?" Deidara kebingungan. Sasuke tak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Just...Don't." Naruto terengah-engah.

"What?" Akhirnya Sasuke angkat bicara. "what things you supposed to hide from me?" Sasuke merasa aneh dengan orang asing di depannya dan pernyataan Naruto.

"Yes, why Naruto? Minato was used to talked about him to us, right?"

Naruto melihat ke arah Deidara dan mengangkat kepalanya, Naruto kaget, sedangkan deidara yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya memasang tampang bingung. Kemudian Naruto melihat ke arah Sasuke. Mata Sasuke terbelalak, melihat ke arah Deidara.

"_Kami-sama, that's the thing I supposed to hide from Sasuke.__"

* * *

_

**-DeChii**-**_**

* * *

**_

**To be Continued**

**Mind to Read and Review, Right?**


End file.
